Cuestion de Tiempo
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Zuko a hecho un viaje de varios años, al regresar encuentra todo distinto, Azula gobierna la nación del fuego, ahora debe de casarse para poder recuperar el trono, pero este matrimonio ¿sera para bien o para mal?
1. Prologo

Buen este es mi primer fic del avatar, espero que les guste, si son fans de Zuko les va a gustar ya que todo se basa en Zuko y... bueno si se las cuento va a perder la gracia. Este es prologo ya que solo explicare resumidamente lo que pasa antes de que aparezca Zuko, Bueno ya mucha palabrería espero que les guste...

**Solo una ultima cosa yo los pensamientos los pongo dentro de comías y en cursiva, y los diálogos bueno, son un poco obvios no es necesario explicarlos, ahora si al fic... **

Capitulo 1: Prologo

La nación del fuego a cambiado de gobernante, el señor del fuego a muerto, nadie sabe exactamente como sucedió solo se sabe que murió envenenado por una taza de té, Iroh fue acusado de asesinato contra su propio hermano y los derechos que tenia para suceder al trono se le fueron arrebatados, por lo tanto como Zuko se encontraba fuera del país, nadie sabe exactamente en donde, solo se sabe que un día decidió irse y ya habían pasado tres meses desde su partida, eso significaba que Azula era la heredera al trono, pero según las leyes de la nación del fuego debía de casarse con alguien que tuviera una relación en el palacio, Azula se ocupo de el asunto muy rápido..., ya cumplida la mayoría de edad se caso con el comandante de las tropas de la nación del fuego, mas sin embargo a los tres días de su compromiso se le encontró muerto, parecía que un rayo le hubiera caído en cima, es decir podía haber pasado, después de todo había habido una tormenta eléctrica la noche anterior, además quien se opondría a la lógica de la reina Azula.

Ya han pasado tres años desde aquel incidente y la nación del fuego es oprimida con mano de hierro por la reina Azula, Iroh a petición de Azula no fue asesinado como lo habían condenado, Azula pidió que se quedara como su consejero, pero el motivo de esta petición no era por cariño o compasión Azula quería que Iroh le digiera cuando Zuko regresara, o por lo menos que le diera algún indicio de que él había regresado y si moría eso no le serviría.

Zuko por fin después de tanto tiempo fuera de casa había regresado, pero al entrar a su amada nación del fuego se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, su país ya no era el mismo de hace tres años...

**¿Bueno que les pareció, Les llamo la atención? si, no, bueno mándenme sus reviews, se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, aplausos Jajaja, nada les cuesta es solo un minuto de su tiempo XD... gracias por leer...**


	2. El Regreso del Príncipe

**Hola otra vez, bueno ya que leyeron el prologo aquí les traigo la mera historia, ojala les guste... por cierto gracias por los reviews XD!!!**

Capitulo 2: El Regreso del Príncipe

El príncipe al entrar por las puertas de la nación del fuego se dio cuenta que ese no era el país que él dejo hace tres años, se dio cuenta que el lugar era lúgubre y los habitantes no sonreían, todo le pareció extraño hasta que vio un cartel pegado en las afueras de uno de los comercios que decía: _¡Alaben a la Reina Azula, gobernadora de la nación del fuego! _

Zuko: ¿gobernadora? Esto no puede ser... ¿que paso con mi padre?...debo de encontrar a mi tío ¿Pero como?

En eso Zuko escucha la conversación de dos mercaderes que pasaban por ahí caminando

-Si, se que la Reina aun busca al príncipe Zuko para eliminarlo

-¿Eliminarlo?, entonces... si no lo quiere ni a él ni a su tío ¿por qué Iroh trabaja en el palacio como su consejero?

-No lo se, seguramente tiene un plan bajo la manga para eliminarlos a ambos

-si, seguramente

Los mercaderes se alejan y Zuko solo se queda detrás de la pared donde estaba escondido, al escuchar eso, toma una capucha y se la pone para salir desprevenido de aquel lugar

Zuko: _"al menos ya se en donde buscar a mi tío"_

Zuko se dirige al palacio para encontrar a su tío, logra entrar sin mayor problema, pasa por varios corredores y habitaciones sin encontrar resultado alguno, solo miraba como varios sirvientes de la reina corrían de un lado a otro para complacer sus necesidades, en eso ve a un hombre anciano y algo pasado de peso caminado de tras de otros hombres siguiendo a Azula, Zuko lo toma por el brazo y lo separa del resto del grupo para hablar en privado y no ser descubierto por Azula...

Zuko: ¡tío!

Iroh: príncipe Zuko...(dice sorprendido) ¡POR FIN HAS REGRESADO! (lo abraza)

Zuko: tío... (dice algo sofocado)

Iroh: ¡Oh no! ¡HAS REGRESADO!... rápido debes de irte de inmediato

Zuko: ¡¿qué?!

Iroh: si, no me escuchaste, vete ahora, no hay tiempo que perder si Azula te encuentra es capas de...

Zuko: ¡NO!, no me iré de aquí sin respuestas

Iroh solo ve a Zuko con cara de sorpresa pero no lo podía culpar, había ya pasado mucho tiempo desde su partida, y sabía lo necio que era...

Iroh: mmm... esta bien, encuéntrame en la cabaña que esta afueras del palacio lejos de la ciudad, a donde íbamos a acampar cuando eras un niño... ahí te lo explicare todo...

Zuko: ... esta bien...

Iroh: ahí te veré esta noche

Zuko: de acuerdo

Zuko sale, sin ser visto del palacio y se fue a donde su tío le dijo, era una cabaña algo pequeña pero muy acogible, se sentó en el sillón y se dedico a descansar y cerrar los ojos pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar, en su padre, en su hermana y la conversación de los mercaderes...muy pronto llego la noche, Zuko escucha como alguien entra a la cabaña, era su tío con una gran sonrisa

Iroh: ¿quieres un poco de té sobrino?

Zuko al principio pone una cara de confusión por la manera tan despreocupada de su tío ante tal situación, pero después solo hace una pequeña sonrisa.

Zuko: me encantaría

Iroh hace un poco de té y lo sirve muy caliente, ambos quedan en silencio por un momento viendo las tazas, hasta que Zuko rompe la pausa incomoda.

Zuko: ¿qué paso?

Iroh: (da un suspiro) es una larga historia...

Zuko: tengo tiempo

Iroh hace una pequeña sonrisa y solo da otro suspiro y le cuenta a Zuko de la muerte de el señor del fuego, la llegada al trono de Azula y de su injusta condena...

Zuko: ¡QUE!, eso es injusto ¡te incriminaron tío!

Iroh: alguien nos quiere fuera del trono, y no dudes que esa persona es Azula.

Zuko: ¿qué haremos?

Iroh: ¿a que te refieres con que haremos? Tu eres el heredero legitimo del trono, es tu deber recuperarlo.

Zuko: si tienes razón, ¡iré ahí y le diré que...!

Iroh: calma príncipe Zuko, no puedes llegar así como así a exigir tu lugar en el trono, hay protocolos que debes de seguir.

Zuko: ¿protocolos?

Iroh: si.

Zuko: ¿como cuales?

Iroh: debes ser mayor de edad.

Zuko: tío ya tengo 26 años.

Iroh: si lo sé, y también debes de casarte...

Zuko: ¡CASARME!

Iroh: si, pero no con cualquier persona, esta persona debe de tener relación en le palacio o no será valido tu matrimonio

Zuko: ¿relación con el palacio?

Iroh: si, el problema es que todos los miembros del mismo son seguidores de Azula... por lo tanto será muy difícil encontrar a alguien.

Zuko: ya veo...

Iroh: bueno será mejor descansar y pensar en esto mañana, ya ha sido suficiente por un día ¿no te parece?

Zuko asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a la cama que estaba ahí, solo se desploma en ella y cierra los ojos pensando _"casarme..."_

**¿Bueno que les parece?, ¿les gusta como va? Bueno, si quieren el siguiente capitulo pongan sus reviews, no es tan difícil solo presionas el botón go y escribes XD!!!!!!**


	3. ¿una extraña en mi vida?

**Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo, gracias a todos por sus reviews..., espero que después de leer mi capitulo me digan que es lo que opinan, ojala les guste y ahora si a la historia...**

Capitulo 3: ¿Una extraña en mi vida?

Iroh se fue al palacio como de costumbre y empezó sus labores, muy pronto llego el medio día y decidió ir a tomar su té en un salón especializado en eso, llego pero vio algo extraño, era una joven mujer, eso era algo extraño por lo general solo hombres llegaban a ese lugar, vio que esa mujer no podía tener más de 24 años, su pelo era ondulado y largo, sus ojos eran cafés y su piel era blanca como la leche, era muy hermosa y extrañamente familiar, camino hacia ella y le sonrió.

Iroh: buena elección de té

La mujer subió la mirada y cuando le iba a decir que se fuera, sus ojos se abrieron completamente, su cara expresaba una gran sorpresa y solo murmuro: -Señor Iroh... -, Iroh se quedo extrañado al oír eso, nadie lo llamaba así, solo...solo... en eso recordó ese pelo, esos ojos, esa cara...

INICIO DEL FALSH BACK 

Iroh se encontraba afuera viendo las hojas de los árboles caer cuando llega el comandante de una de las tropas de la nación del fuego, era amigo de Iroh, Iroh al verlo se acerca para saludarlo y preguntarle de su batalla en la tribu del agua del este, cuando mira lago extraño cerca de él, era una niña pequeña, parecía tener unos 6 o 7 años...

Iroh: ¿quién es ella?

Comandante: ella, bueno... es mi nueva hija

Iroh: ¿Ah?

Comandante: sus padres murieron en la guerra y como no tenía a nadie la traje conmigo.

Iroh: ya veo... y... ¿cómo te llamas?

-mi nombre es... Sakura...

Iroh: ¿Sakura?, pues que lindo nombre, yo soy Iroh...hola

Sakura: mucho gusto señor Iroh

Iroh: ¿señor Iroh? Jajaja, es realmente especial, toma (le enseña una bolsa de te) el té es el mejor remedio para un corazón triste y sirve para sonreír...

Sakura: gracias señor Iroh...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

Sakura: perdóneme, consejero (hace una reverencia)

Iroh: tiempo sin verte...Sakura ¿cuanto 18,19 años?

Sakura: si mas o menos.

Iroh: ¿ y que haces por aquí?

Sakura: vine a desestrezarme un poco, trabajar en el palacio es agotador.

Iroh: ¡¿trabajas en el palacio?!

Sakura: si... soy la que se encarga de las relaciones del exterior con otras naciones...

Iroh: vaya que sorpresa, siempre imagine que serias buena en algo como eso, es decir después de todo eres una...

Sakura se abalanza hacia él y le tapa la boca.

Sakura: no lo digas, si la reina Azula se entera me mataría.

Iroh: ¿de que hablas?, (dice quietándole las manos de su boca) hay muchas personas que trabajan aquí y son de otras naciones.

Sakura: si pero ellos tienen residencia, como yo no la poseo se me considera enemiga y se me mandaría a ejecutar por lo mismo, para obtenerla necesito casarme con un ciudadano de la nación del fuego...

Iroh: ¿casarte?... mmm... eres miembro de el palacio, **te gusta el té**, y necesitas casarte...

Sakura: ¿ah?...si

Iroh: eso significa que busca pareja ¿no es así?

Sakura: si... supongo...

Iroh: mmm... y dime ¿tu que opinas del reinado de Azula?

Sakura: bueno yo...es decir... ella... ella nos dirige al progreso (dice desviando su mirada)

Iroh: no tienes que mentirme, a mi tampoco me gusta como gobierna ella, es una tirana.

Sakura: (baja la mirada) si... ¿pero que no se puede hacer nada...?

Iroh: y... ¿si se pudiera hacer algo?

Sakura: ¿ah?

Iroh: tu necesitas casarte y yo conozco a alguien que busca pareja.

Sakura: ¡¿QUÉ?!, espera yo no he dicho que...

Iroh: es decir... ¿cuánto crees que se tarde Azula para descubrir tu secreto?, el tiempo se te acaba.

Sakura: yo... "_tiene razón y si eso pasa yo..." _de acuerdo... (dice no muy convencida).

Iroh: perfecto nos veremos en esta dirección mañana, se puntual, hasta entonces...

Sakura: pero...

Iroh sale del lugar rápidamente antes de escuchar cualquier objeción de su parte.

0-0-0-0-0

Zuko despierta al escuchar unas voces afuera de su cabaña, se acerca a la puerta cuando Iroh entra muy emocionado,

Iroh: ¡la encontré!

Zuko: tío... ¿a quien encontraste?

Iroh: a tu futura esposa.

Zuko: ¡QUE! ¡yo no te pedí que...!

Iroh: príncipe Zuko dale una oportunidad, sabes que no hay tiempo, y es la única con una relación en el palacio que no esta a favor se Azula... ve y conócela. (dice empujándolo afuera)

Zuko: (da un suspiro) esta bien...

Zuko sale y ve a una hermosa mujer de espaldas recostada en un árbol _"al menos no es mal parecida" _pensó el príncipe al acercarse a ella, ella escucha un ruido y se voltea para conocer al hombre con el que Iroh quería que ella se casara, el príncipe la ve de frente y la observa detenidamente a la cara, ella ve al príncipe y lo observa también, ambos ponen una cara de sorpresa y gritan al unísono.

-¡QUE CON EL/ ELLA!

Sakura: ¡OLVIDALO ESO JAMAS!

Zuko: ¡NI LO PIENSES!

Ambos miran a Iroh muy molestos.

Iroh: ahhhh... ¿se conocen?

Ambos se ven a la cara con una mirada de rencor y un recuerdo pasa por sus mentes.

INICIO DEL FALSH BACK 

Iroh: príncipe Zuko quiero presentarte a una nueva amiga, su nombre es Sakura y es de la tribu del agua, salúdala. (dice con una gran sonrisa).

Zuko: ¿qué?, ¿tribu del agua? ¡NO ME ACERQUES A ALGUIEN TAN INFERIOR Y DEBIL COMO LOS DE LA TRIBU DEL AGUA!

Sakura: ¡QUE!

Sakura era alguien muy tímida después de todo estaba en la nación enemiga, sus padres habían muerto y estaba al cargo de su asesino, pero no le importaba, esta ves el había ido muy lejos al decir eso.

Zuko: ya escuchaste, aléjate niña (la empuja).

Sakura: ¿cómo te atreves? Eres un...

Zuko: ten cuidado con lo que dices, yo soy el príncipe Zuko.

Sakura: ¡PODRIAS SER EL REY QUE NO ME IMPORTARIA, NADIE ME HABLA DE ESA MANERA!, te demostrare lo que fuerte que puedo ser...

Sakura empieza a atacarlo con movimientos de agua control básicos, Zuko empieza a evadirlos pero por ser tan pequeño, no tenia el suficiente poder para vencerla con fuego control y no era lo suficientemente rápido para evadir los ataques, así que es derrotado y humillado enfrente de su tío y de su madre, Sakura solo hace una sonrisa triunfadora y se ríe del príncipe que estaba en el suelo.

Zuko: ¡eso fue pura suerte! Ahora veras yo...

Madre: ¡príncipe Zuko!, esa no es la manera de tratar a una invitada..., bienvenida espero que el lugar sea de tu agrado..., ¡príncipe Zuko! no tienes nada que decir... (dice reprochándole su actitud)

Zuko: si... ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI DE NUEVO!

Sakura: eso no será un problema.

Zuko: ¡BIEN!

Sakura: ¡BIEN!

Ambos se marchan a lados opuestos y no se vuelven a ver jamás.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

Sakura: me rehusó, ¡jamás podría estar con él!

Zuko: ¡tendrías suerte si pudieras estar conmigo!

Sakura: ja, eres la persona más prepotente que conozco...

Sakura y Zuko empiezan a discutir, Iroh se molesta y con todas sus fuerzas grita para que ambos se callen.

Iroh: ¡SILENCIO!

Ambos callan, y solo ve la cara molesta de Iroh...

Iroh: ¡Príncipe Zuko!, tu mejor que nadie sabe que no hay tiempo, hay que sacar a Azula del trono cuanto antes,¡y Sakura!, Azula no tardara mucho en descubrir tu secreto y te matara en el acto! Díganme ¿quieren que eso pase?

Sakura y Zuko: ...no...

Iroh: entonces esta arreglado, (aplaude) ¡Habrá una boda!

**¿Bueno que les parece?, si me imagino que se preguntaran por que no puse a Katara u otro personaje conocido, la verdad es que quería cambiar un poco para variar, y poner a Zuko en una relación con alguien que realmente odiara y no tuvieran nada en común, pero ¡hey! es bueno salir de la rutina. Además mi razones son muy bien justificadas, bueno como la vayan leyendo lo van a entender. Si son fans de Zuko y de sus historias de amor, algo me dice que no los decepcionare...**


	4. La Boda

**Hey ¡hola!, bueno gracias a todos por el apoyo y dejar sus reviews XD, como lo prometí aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste**

Capitulo 4: La boda

Iroh tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Sakura y Zuko simplemente se miraban con cara de desprecio.

Iroh: no tienen de que preocuparse yo me encargare de todo, ustedes relájense jejeje, Nos veremos esta noche aquí en el mismo lugar.

Iroh mira a Zuko para ver su reacción, y esperar su confirmación...

Zuko: sabes que no puedo ir a ningún lado (dice molesto)

Iroh mira a Sakura, ella solo desvía su mirada evadiendo la de Iroh, después Zuko la ve de reojo, ella sentía sus miradas encima de ella...

Sakura: ¡esta bien!, vendré esta noche...

Iroh: ¿segura?

Zuko: _"que diga que no, que diga que no"_

Sakura: no.

Zuko: _"¡si!"_ (hace una pequeña sonrisa)

Sakura: pero aquí estaré...(suspira)

Zuko: _"¡perfecto, le costaba mucho decir que no!"_

0-0-0-0-0

Se hizo de noche muy rápido, Zuko nunca había visto correr el tiempo tan rápido como en aquel día, se escucha como tocan la puerta, Zuko estaba listo para decirle a su tío que debería de haber alguien más para convertirse en su esposa, Zuko se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre sin ver quien se encontraba atrás

Zuko: tío esto es simplemente...

Zuko es interrumpido al ver a Sakura con los brazos cruzados y viendo en otra dirección detrás de la puerta.

Zuko: pero que...

Sakura: ¿dónde esta el Sr. Iroh?, debo de hablarle.

Zuko: pensé que no vendrías.

Sakura: estoy aquí ¿no?, como sea, ¿y el Sr. Iroh?

Zuko: tendrás que esperar él no...

Iroh: Zuko, Sakura...

Iroh llega felizmente y es acompañado por un sacerdote, Zuko y Sakura se quedan con cara de asombro al ver lo rápido que llevaba las cosa.

Zuko: tío pero que...

Iroh: ¡listos para la boda!

Zuko: ¿boda? _"nunca puede dejar nada a medias"_

Sakura: no, yo venia para decirle...

Iroh voltea a ver a Sakura con unos ojos fríos y sin compasión, tanto que a Sakura le dieron escalofríos en su cuerpo.

Iroh: sabes cual es tu situación..., así que deja de darle vueltas al asunto...

Sakura: pero... _"que mirada tan fría y penetrante..."_

Iroh: ¡bien empecemos! (dice alegremente)

El sacerdote asiente con la cabeza y se acerca a Zuko y Sakura.

Sacerdote: Príncipe Zuko, ¿aceptas a esta mujer para amarla, cuidarla y protegerla, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Zuko se queda un silencio por un momento hasta que Iroh hace un pequeño sonido con su garganta, Zuko solo mira a Iroh y dice entre dientes: -...acepto...-

Sacerdote: y tu Sakura, ¿aceptas a este hombre para amarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo hasta que la muerte los separe?.

Sakura da un pequeño suspiro y mil pensamientos vienen a su mente: _"¿que sería lo peor que Azula podría hacerme si se entera de mi secreto?, además la ejecución no debe de ser tan malo como esto, aunque ahora en día hay muchas maneras de falsificar documentos y..." _Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir como Iroh le daba un codazo en las costillas –¡HEY!-

Sacerdote: perfecto

Sakura: ¡QUE!

Sacerdote: los declaro entonces marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia...

Zuko voltea a ver a Sakura, Sakura mira a Zuko.

Sakura: ¡ni lo pienses!

Zuko: Ja ¡ya quisieras!

Zuko y Sakura se dan la espalda y se van en direcciones opuestas.

0-0-0-0-0

Iroh: Sakura, te quedaras aquí..., al menos hasta que Zuko pueda reclamar el trono.

Sakura: como sea, me da igual (dice muy molesta)

Sakura entra a la casa y somata la puerta al cerrarla, Iroh hace una pequeña sonrisa.

Zuko: mañana iré a ver a mi hermana para acabar con esta locura, después de eso ella podrá irse o hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cuando no este conmigo no habrá problema.

Iroh: estoy seguro que si se conocen mejor se llevaran bien y quien sabe incluso hasta pase algo...jejeje.

Zuko se ruboriza al pensar tan "abominable" idea.

Iroh: será mejor que deje a los recién casados, necesitan privacidad, después de todo es su noche de bodas jejeje.

Iroh se va de ahí y se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche, Zuko da un suspiro y entra, al estar ahí ve a Sakura sentada en la cama arreglándose el cabello, Sakura siente una mirada y voltea a ver a Zuko, Sakura pone unos ojos asesinos.

Sakura: si te atreves a tocarme un solo cabello ¡te juro que te castro!

Zuko: eso quisieras, eres la ultima mujer que pensaría en ponerle una mano encima y no se diga para hacer algo más...

Sakura: perfecto, pues empieza a ver en donde dormirás por que conmigo ¡JAMAS!

Zuko: ¡como si quisiera!

Zuko toma unas mantas y se dirige al sillón a dormir he intentar olvidar.

Buena manera de empezar un matrimonio ¿no? Jajaja, bueno aquí esta el fin de otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren saber como va a terminar este conflicto amoroso no se olviden de escribir su review..., solo un aviso desde el siguiente capitulo el lenguaje de mi fic es... no apto para menores de 20 jajaja, no es broma pero si es un poco más... bueno cuando lo lean lo entenderán, y no es por ser mal hablado...


	5. La Conversación

**Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, en lo personal es uno de mis favoritos me divertí mucho al hacerlo jeje, muy bien léanlo solo una advertencia a los que tienen una mente sana he inocente mejor omitan este y lean el siguiente jeje, ahora si al capitulo...**

Capitulo 5: La Conversación

Zuko se levanta lentamente y escucha ruido en la cocina, mira a Iroh ahí haciendo un poco de té y sonriendo de lo más natural, Zuko se sentía bien, el día era muy hermoso y estaba de muy buen humor.

Zuko: _"hoy será un buen día"_ tío buenos días. (dice alegremente)

Iroh: pareces estar de muy buen humor hoy príncipe Zuko.

Zuko: si, sabes tuve un sueño muy extraño.

Iroh¿un sueño?

Zuko: si, soñé que me obligabas a casarme con alguien que yo...

El buen animo de Zuko se desvaneció al observar a su alrededor y ver a Sakura levantándose y dando un bostezo, ella lo vio y solo volteo su cara hacia un lado.

Zuko: parece que no fue un mal sueño después de todo. (dice entre dientes)

Sakura no dice nada y se encierra en el baño, Iroh solo ve a Zuko y le ofrece un poco de té, Zuko solo lo ve con unos ojos, que si las miradas pudieran matar, eso hubiera sido una masacre.

Iroh: supongo que no... parece que durmieron en diferentes lugares.

Zuko¿pues que esperabas?

Iroh: mmm...bueno, se supone que después de la boda el esposo y la esposa deben de...

Zuko¡BASTA¡No continúes, no necesito que me lo digas!

Iroh: si, supongo que no es una platica agradable para ti joven príncipe, pero... dime... ¿has estado con otras mujeres antes? Es decir, tu sabes... en relaciones mas intimas.

Zuko se puso totalmente ruborizado ante tal pregunta que era una invasión total a su privacidad, el joven príncipe se molesto ante tales comentarios y más aun de los temas de lo que se estaban hablando. Zuko simplemente ignoro tal pregunta y volteo su cabeza a un lado.

Iroh: ...ya que si no tienes experiencia entonces...

Zuko abre los ojos totalmente y pone las manos sobre la mesa poniéndose de pie furiosamente...

Zuko¡CLARO QUE TENGO EXPERIENCIA!... ¡además ese tema creo que no te incumbe!

Iroh: sabes que mi deber como tutor es orientarte en el tema, así que no te enojes conmigo, yo solo quiero ayudar.

Zuko: no necesito que me digas como es que debo...

Zuko callo rápidamente, simplemente se volteo y salió al jardín muy molesto, Iroh respiro profundamente y le dio un sorbo a su taza de té, en eso ve como Sakura se sienta y se sirve un poco de té.

Iroh: parece que tu y Zuko no se llevan mejor.

Sakura: no nos habíamos visto hace casi 20 años, después nos volvimos a reencontrar, hace solo 2 días, no esperes que esto cambie...

Iroh: si supongo que es muy pronto...(da un suspiro) y dime Sakura... ¿tu has tenido relaciones con otros hombres?

Sakura se atraganto con el té que estaba tomando y empezó a toser.

Sakura: te refieres a... ¿si he tenido novio? (pregunta algo tímida)

Iroh: no, me refiero si tu has tenido relaciones intimas con otros hombres.

Sakura: (se ruboriza totalmente) ¡CLARO QUE NO!, yo no creo en las relaciones antes del matrimonio.

Iroh: y por lo que se ve, tampoco después del matrimonio...

Sakura¿de que hablas? Yo...

Iroh: si fuera cierto lo que me dices, esta mañana no hubieran despertado en habitaciones diferentes.

Sakura: eso es por que nuestro matrimonio no fue por amor, fue por conveniencia, por lo tanto eso no va a pasar.

Iroh: bueno a mi parecer esto solo se postergo...

Sakura se molesta y se levanta de la mesa , sale al jardín para ya no escuchar más esa conversación tan incomoda, Iroh solo se queda sentado con una sonrisa y termina su té.

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura sale molesta hablando entre dientes y viendo hacia el suelo.

Sakura¿qué rayos le importa a él lo que yo haya hecho antes de conocer a Zuko? Talvez él se lo pregunto..., no, no lo creo, don perfecto jamás se involucraría con alguien como yo... claro como ha tenido a miles de mujeres hermosas que se le han entregado fácilmente... huuuy ¡como lo detesto!.

Sakura al no darse cuenta de lo que hacia choca contra algo, mejor dicho contra alguien cayendo encima de esa persona, Sakura hace un pequeño gesto de dolor y abre los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con Zuko, Sakura se sonroja hasta ya no poder, Zuko la mira fijamente, estaban cerca, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, Sakura se intenta levantar pero la manga de su kimono se atora con una rama, y al intentar levantarse cae de nuevo encima de Zuko, su cara se puso más roja de lo que estaba y rogaba por que en ese momento la tierra se la tragara...

Iroh salió de la cabaña y vio algo extraño cerca del árbol de cerezos, era Sakura y Zuko uno encima del otro en el suelo, Iroh solo hizo una sonrisa y se acerco a ellos viendo cuidadosamente no interrumpir nada importante.

Iroh¿no creen que lo más adecuado sea hacer eso adentro?

Sakura y Zuko lo voltearon ver totalmente ruborizados, Sakura jala su mano con fuerza haciendo que su manga se desatorara, y Zuko la empuja hacia arriba bruscamente, haciendo que Sakura caiga sentada en el piso, Zuko se para y mira a su tío muy molesto...

Zuko¡esto no es lo que parece!

Sakura¡si!, simplemente tropecé con él...

Iroh: jejeje, saben esto es posiblemente el inicio de algo, además Sakura te guste o no serás la siguiente gobernante junto con Zuko...

Sakura: ...¿ah?...

Iroh: por lo tanto deberías de estar pensando en... no se... el futuro heredero de este lugar.

Zuko y Sakura se vieron el rostro ambos se ruborizaron, esta conversación había pasado de nuevo a ser muy incomoda y ahora más por que la otra persona se encontraba a su lado...

Iroh: yo solo digo..., es decir los jóvenes de ahora todo lo hacen tan deprisa y rápido..., Zuko no olvides tomar siempre tu tiempo o no podrás satisfacerla por completo y por lo que se ve es una mujer muy exigente, y tu Sakura no olvides que el pequeño dolor que sentirás al principio es normal pero desaparecerá según como el proceso se vaya efectuando...

Zuko estaba totalmente rojo ante las palabras de su tío y lo que más quería era desaparecer de ese lugar, Sakura estaba totalmente roja, ahora más que nunca deseaba que la princesa Azula dictara la sentencia de ejecución, es más sería la primera en poner su nombre en la lista, así ya no volvía ver a Zuko a los ojos..., la vergüenza que ambos sentían era enorme.

Zuko¡tío mejor vete de una vez! (dice ruborizado y muy molesto)

Iroh: de acuerdo los dejare solos... (dice con una sonrisa)

Iroh se va con una sonrisa, Sakura se queda con la mirada abajo y totalmente ruborizada, Zuko miraba al cielo, lo último que quería era verla o hablarle, pero sabía que ella no se iría y todavía la necesitaba para cumplir su misión.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cabaña, Zuko dio un suspiro de alivio y se quedo viendo como las hojas del árbol caían lentamente mientras pensaba.

Zuko: _"¿por que a mi?"_

**Pobre de Zuko y Sakura Jajaja, eso es algo que sin importar la edad que uno tenga le es incomodo hablar mas con esa persona a la par ¿no les parece? Si, no.. díganme en un review XD!!!!!! Gracias por leer...**


	6. La Ironia

**Hola a todos!!!!!!!, gracias por sus review y a los que levan siguiendo esta fic desde el principio muchas gracias, va a aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste y ahora si, al fic...**

Capitulo 6: La Ironía

Zuko dio un gran suspiro y entro de nuevo a la cabaña, lo último que quería era verla, aun estaba algo apenado ante la conversación anterior, pero no tenía opción, debía de ir con Azula en ese momento, al fin del acabo esa era la razón por la cual se había casado con ella, la persona con más orgullo y ego que el conocía, alguien que simplemente hubiera sido su última opción para comprometerse...

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura se encontraba en la mesa tomando una taza de té, no podía creer lo que le había pasado esos últimos días, de una vida pacifica, tranquila y soltera, había pasado a una vida conflictiva, intranquila y casada con un hombre que seguramente su orgullo eran tan grande como el de Azula..., ahora entendía el parentesco... él era él ultimo hombre con el que ella hubiera deseado he incluso pensado en casarse, era prepotente he increíblemente arrogante, pero al menos con esto Azula no podría hacerle nada y tendría su residencia en la nación del fuego, este sufrimiento sería recompensado al final..., esta humillación y vergüenza valdrían la pena.

0-0-0-0-0

Zuko entro y la vio sentada tomando un poco de té, ahora entendía por que su tío la había escogido, no le dio mucha importancia y se acerco a ella sin verla a los ojos, aun estaba demasiado apenado como para poder verla directamente.

Zuko: debemos de irnos... ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Sakura al escucharlo sintió de nuevo esa vergüenza que le había costado tanto hacer desaparecer, ella tampoco lo vio a los ojos simplemente quedo con la cabeza agachada viendo su té, como si ver agua con hierbas fuera muy interesante...

Sakura¿a dónde?

Zuko¿cómo que a donde¡con Azula por supuesto!

Sakura levanto la cabeza impactada al oír la respuesta de Zuko, lo volteo a ver a los ojos, en ese momento su vergüenza había desaparecido por completo...

Sakura¿de que hablas?... ir con Azula... ¿acaso no puedes ir tu solo?

Zuko: (la voltea ver) ¡claro que no, tu tienes que venir, sino como le comprobare a Azula que he cumplido con los protocolos reales, si no vas pensara que estoy mintiendo...!

Sakura: pero...

Zuko: es hora de irnos.

Zuko se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia a la puerta, Sakura se molesta ante su actitud y por un momento pensó en decirle algo, pero luego recordó que si ella iba, el cumpliría con su misión y ella podría después de eso dejarlo y hacer lo que mejor le pareciera, así que de mal modo decidió seguirlo .

0-0-0-0-0

Zuko entro al palacio muy firme y seguro, mas sin embargo Sakura entro detrás de el con la cabeza agachada..., ella sentía que no debía de estar ahí, pero ya era muy tarde para cambiar de opinión; Zuko vio a Azula sentada en el trono, que por derecho era de él, acompañada de Mai y Ty lee que lo miraba con sorpresa, se paro enfrente de ellas y solo las vio firmemente.

Azula: ...¡Zuko!...(dice con sorpresa) mi querido hermano... has regresado...

Zuko: Azula...¡exijo mi derecho al trono!.

Azula¿uh?... ¿y que te hace pensar que puedes venir aquí nada más a "exigir"?... hay cosas que debes de hacer para poder sacarme de el trono... por ejemplo...¿ya te has casado? (dice con una pequeña sonrisa).

Azula miraba a Zuko con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada de triunfadora, más sin embargo Zuko solo hace una pequeña sonrisa y la mira fijamente.

Zuko; ¿crees que sería tan tonto como para venir hasta acá sin mi esp..., sin cumplir los protocolos que se me exigen?... Te presento a Sakura.

Azula¿Sakura?

La cara de Azula mostró un poco de preocupación al ver a la joven que se encontraba ahí con la cabeza agachada detrás de su hermano, pero después volvió a sonreír tranquilamente..., Mai vio a la joven, a ella no le parecía la gran cosa, no era muy proporcionada aunque no tenía una mala figura pero igual, se notaba que era diferente, no era como las mujeres de la nación del fuego, no tenía porte alguno y sus rasgos eran un poco más finos, su ropa era un Kimono que tenía dos grandes aberturas a los lados de las piernas donde se le podía observar un pantalón negro pegado, eso significaba que seguramente era maestra de algún elemento, pero no del fuego ya que si luchara con eso se quemaría rápidamente, a menos que..., fuera una maestra agua, su mente empezó a recordar, una vez vio a una chica con un Kimono muy parecido a ese, era maestra agua y acompañaba al avatar, la única diferencia era que el kimono de esa chica era Azul con mangas largas y el de la esposa de Zuko era rojo sin mangas, no lo podía creer ¡Zuko con una maestra agua!, era imposible, era de la tribu enemiga, el fuego y el agua jamás podrían estar juntos, ella era más merecedora de ser la esposa de él que esa chica campesina...

Azula vio de nuevo a su hermano y con tono burlón le hizo una simple pregunta.

Azula: sabes que tiene que tener una relación con el palacio ¿cierto?

Azula pensado que todos los del palacio estaban de su lado, volvió a poner esa sonrisa de triunfo en su cara mientras miraba a su pequeño hermano.

Zuko: si lo se, (dice con una pequeña sonrisa) ella es la que se encarga de las relaciones con otras naciones...

Azula¡QUE!

Azula vio de nuevo a la chica que parecía que quería esconderse aun más, la ira de Azula se hizo notar, si no hacia algo Zuko la echaría de él trono...

Zuko: así que mejor empieza a empacar por que el gobernante legitimo vino a tomar su lugar.

Mai vio detenidamente a esa chica, se le hacía muy familiar, entonces recordó algo y se acerco al oído de Azula, Zuko se quedo extrañado al ver eso, eso no era bueno, después Azula sonrió y vio a Zuko de nuevo con una mirada fría y calculadora, eso definitivamente si que no era bueno.

Azula: mi querido Zuko, lamento informarte que lo que me pides es imposible...

Zuko¡¿qué?!

Azula: así es, para que puedas ser rey debes de casarte con alguien que posea una residencia, y ella no la tiene.

Sakura¡QUE¡¿de que hablas?! Al yo casarme con Zuko la obtuve...

Azula se quedo sorprendida al ver la osadía de la joven, Sakura se dio cuenta de que esa no era la manera de comportarse ante un miembro de la realeza y volvió a bajar la mirada.

Azula: en eso tienes razón, si no fuera por el simple hecho que Zuko es un exiliado, por lo tanto no se toma en cuenta como un ciudadano, no totalmente...

Zuko¡¿QUÉ¡Azula, tu muy bien sabes que mi padre hizo quitar ese decreto una vez que la guerra acabo!

Azula: es una lastima que ese documento no este¿no te parece?

Sakura: no puede ser... (dice susurrando)

Azula: eso significa... que yo aun soy la gobernadora y ustedes dos quedan arrestados por traición.

Zuko¡¿QUÉ?!

Azula: si, como escuchaste... ¡arréstenlos!

Zuko y Sakura fueron tomados y esposados, ambos fueron llevados a los calabozos, Azula solo sonreía mientras miraba a su hermano llevado a prisión, Mai miraba a Sakura con unos grandes ojos de rencor, ella no permitiría que ella se que dará con Zuko, con **su** Zuko.

**Eso es a lo que yo llamo ironía¿que les parece¿como hubieran reaccionado si estuvieran en el lugar de Sakura o de Zuko?, dígnamelo con un review, solo has clic en go y díganme su opinión...gracias por leer XD!!!!!!!**


	7. Una pelea¿por amor?

**Hola lamento la tardanza pero estoy en exámenes así que no he tenido mucho tiempo, como sea aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fic y ojala la disfruten XD!!!!!!!!!**

Capitulo 7: una pelea... ¿por amor?

Ty lee solo sonreía y miraba como Azula se reí, por fin Azula podría deshacerse de lo único que no le permitiría estar en el trono, Ty lee le decía lo maravilloso de su plan y lo astuta que ella era, Azula solo sonreía hasta que mira a Mai, y ve esa mirada de rencor y de enojo, muy pronto dedujo cual era la razón para tal actitud...

Azula¿te pasa algo Mai¿Algo te molesta?... (dice con una sonrisa)

Mai: no, nada... (dice entre dientes)

Azula: no será por la esposa de mi hermano... ¿o sí?

Mai levanta la mirada y la voltea a ver sorprendida no dice nada a la pregunta y desvía la mirada.

Ty lee: yo creo que estas celosa... (dice riéndose)

Azula: bueno... si lo que quieres es estar con mi hermano... hay maneras de arreglarlo.

Mai voltea a ver a Azula muy interesada, no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaba pero no le importaba mucho, haría cualquier cosa para que Zuko fuera suyo.

Azula: si, antes cuando a un maestro fuego le gustaba la esposa de otro, tenían un combate, el vencedor se quedaba con la mujer...

Ty lee: pero Mai quiere a Zuko no a esa campesina, y lo que dices es solo para hombres...

Azula: soy la reina ¿no?, puedo cambiarlo si así se me antoja...

Mai se ruboriza levemente y hace una pequeña sonrisa ante lo que Azula acaba de decir, más sin embargo Ty lee se miraba confundida...

Ty lee: pero... si Mai gana¿eso no haría que Zuko fuera rey con derecho?, ya que Mai tiene relación con el palacio y la residencia...

Azula: técnicamente sí, pero Zuko es un exiliado ¿recuerdas?

Mai¿pero no ese decreto lo quito su padre?

Azula: (se ríe maliciosamente) es una lastima que ese documento no aparezca... y sin esa prueba el no puede ser rey... _"además si mi hermano es esposo de Mai podría vigilarlo todo el tiempo, y tenerlo bajo mis ordenes..."_

Ty leen: si es una lastima... entonces Mai... ¡tendrás un esposo muy pronto!

Mai: pero no creo que esa chica sea competencia para mi, es decir el estadio de aquí no tiene ninguna fuente de agua, por lo tanto vencerla será muuuy aburrido...

Ty lee¿y si le hablas?

Mai¿si le hablo?

Ty lee: si, dile que te de a Zuko por su propia voluntad...

Azula: si no es una mala idea... aunque no sea muy divertido, pero igual no me interesa ver una pelea donde de por si se sabe que va a ser muy aburrida... Hazlo

Mai: de acuerdo.

Mai empieza a irse cuando se da la vuelta y hace una pequeña sonrisa –...gracias..-. Mai se retira a los calabozos mientras Azula solo sonríe –no, gracias a ti...-.

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura intentaba resistirse pero sin embargo eran muy fuertes, no quería ir y más que nada en ese momento maldecía a Zuko como jamás había maldecido a nadie en su vida, el guardia la empuja bruscamente a su celda y la cierra detrás de ella, Sakura estaba de muy mal humor pero al menos no tendría que ver a Zuko por un laaaaaaargo tiempo.

Zuko intenta oponerse a los guardias posiblemente escapar no le hubiera sido ningun problema si no fuera por el simple hecho que tenía esposas en las manos y en los pies, para salir de ahí debía de ser rápido y seguramente así se tardaría lo suficiente para que lo volvieran a capturar, las esposas se le retiraron y lo empujaron adentro de su celda. Zuko solo empieza a ver el lugar y para terminar de arruinar su día ve a Sakura adentro de esa misma celda, Sakura no lo creía, lo último que ella quería era verlo a él y ahora tenían una celda de 10x5 (muy pequeña) para compartir.

Sakura se acerca a los barrotes con una cara de angustia.

Sakura¡que¡No pudieron enviarlo a cualquier otro lado!

El guardia la ignora y siguie su camino, Sakura no soportaría eso, estaba harta, solo quería despertar de esa pesadilla...

Sakura¡te estoy hablando¡oye!...

Zuko: deja de gritar, no te escuchara, mejor hazte a la idea...

Sakura¡tu no me hables¡ERES LA ÚLTIMA PERSONA CON LA QUE QUIERO ESTAR!

Zuko¡crees que para mi estas son unas vacaciones!, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí pero no hay remedio.

Sakura: no sabes como te detesto... (dice en vos baja)

Zuko¡A MI!

Sakura¡te dije que no quería venir!

Zuko: eres una...

Sakura¡¿una que?!

Zuko¡olvídalo no perderé mi tiempo contigo!

Sakura: pues al menos concordamos en algo... por cierto en lo que estamos aquí... ¡NO ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA!

Zuko: eso no será ningún problema.

Sakura¡bien!

Zuko¡bien!

Sakura se sentó en un rincón de la celda y Zuko en la otra, así pasaron las horas y ninguno se dirigía la palabra, Sakura se sentía devastada ese seguramente había sido el segundo peor día de su vida, ya que el primero fue su boda..., deseaba tanto hablar con alguien pero solo estaba Zuko, y estaba muy molesta con él, pero..., Sakura mira fijamente a Zuko y ve que su cara tampoco era la más alegre, él seguramente se sentía igual, y aunque quisiera echarle toda la culpa de lo que le pasaba sabía que no podía, él tampoco quería esto...

Sakura se decidió a hablarle pero antes de poder decirle cualquier cosa escucho a alguien acercándose, eran los guardias que abrieron la celda, Sakura y Zuko se pararon al mismo tiempo y los vieron fijamente, un guardia entro y agarro a Sakura por el brazo, Zuko no sabía que pasaba estaba confundido, pero seguramente se la llevarían a una celda aparte, al menos eso pensó él, solo dio un suspiro y se sentó de nuevo...

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura fue arrojada a una habitación, hizo una pequeña exclamación de dolor y vio que enfrente de ella se encontraba una de las amigas de la reina, no entendía muy bien que hacia ahí, se paro y tomo su distancia.

Sakura¿qué hago aquí?

Mai: vengo a hacerte una propuesta, no mejor dicho vengo hacer un trato.

Sakura¿un trato?

Mai: si, verás quiero que me des a Zuko...

Sakura: ...¿ah?... dártelo...

Mai: si, que me lo des para que sea mi esposo, es decir tu quedas de nuevo soltera mientras yo me quedo con él...

Sakura¿qué? _"no lo puedo creer, por fin algo bueno en este infierno" _

Mai: si, si no me lo das por tu voluntad tendríamos que pelear por él...

Sakura: por supue...

Mai: es decir, eres demasiado débil como para poder derrotarme, al final eres de la tribu del agua...

Sakura¿qué? (dice sorprendida)

Mai: si, yo solo te hago un favor...

Sakura: débil...

Mai: que te puedo decir, te tengo algo de compasión...

Sakura¡compasión...! (dice molesta)

Mai: si así es..., así que¿que decides?

Sakura: ...no... (dice fríamente)

Mai: perfecto ahora yo... ¡que!

Sakura: ya me escuchaste ¡no!, si lo quieres pelearas por él _"no te dejare regocijarte ante la idea que lo obtuviste fácilmente, NO, te arrepentirás de tus palabras..."_

Mai¡perfecto! Prepárate para perder...

Mai se retira furiosa y Sakura solo se queda en silencio mientras ve a su adversaria salir de esa habitación...

0-0-0-0-0

Un guardia va a la celda de Zuko y lo saca abruptamente.

Zuko¿que rayos pasa ahora?

-Azula dijo que lo mejor será que usted mire la pelea, ya que por usted se están pelando.

Zuko¿pelea?

-Si, su esposa y Mai pelearan por usted, su esposa por consérvalo como esposo y Mai para tenerlo como tal...

Zuko¡¿qué?!

-Y eso que Mai todavía le ofreció a su esposa que lo entregara pacíficamente, pero ella se negó dijo que no lo haría y que pelearía por usted...

Zuko¿dijo que no? _"no lo entiendo, ella dijo que me detestaba, y que lo último que quería era verme... ¿por que lo hizo?"_

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura fue sacada a la arena de combate y vio como miles de persona estaba sentadas para ver el espectáculo, Azula se encontraba en el centro sentada en un gran palco con muchos manjares deliciosos, Sakura empezó a inspeccionar el lugar y se dio cuenta de por que se llamaba arena de combate, era por que no había agua en ningún lado, dio un pequeño suspiro...

Sakura: _"¡yo y mi maldito orgullo!" _rayos...

Mai apareció con una sonrisa triunfante a la arena de combate, preparada con lo mejor para ganar; Zuko fue enviado a un área lejos de los demás pero con suficiente visibilidad para ver la pelea, y ver que no había manera en Sakura ganara.

Zuko: pero que... aquí no hay agua... ¡esto será una masacre! _"Sakura...¿por qué?"_

0-0-0-0-0

Azula¡que inicie el combate!

Azula tiro un pequeño rayo y la multitud empezó a aplaudir y hacer mucho ruido, Mai vio a su adversaria e hizo una pequeña sonrisa...

Mai: vas a caer...

Sakura:_ "¿qué rayos haré ahora?"_

**Bien aquí esta el otro capitulo de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, a los que pusieron su review en el capitulo anterior y obviamente ya no aparece fue por que tuve que volver a subir el capitulo por una mala broma que me hicieron así que espero ver sus reviews en este capitulo XD!!!!!! gracias por leer...**


	8. El Escape

**Bien aqui les traigo mi siguiente capitulo espero que les guste, bien alguien me esta exigindo que ponga un agradecimiento asi que ahi les va, gracias a Hentai-Shunga por la ayuda del capitulo 5, eso era todo, bien los dejo con el capitulo ojala lo disfruten...**

Capitulo 8: El Escape

Mai¿lista para perder?

Sakura: ...

Mai hace una pequeña sonrisa y saca sus shuringans sin perder tiempo, Mai los lanza hacia Sakura, Sakura intenta esquivarlos pero estos logran dar a su objetivo, Sakura es cortada en la mejilla por uno de ellos y en el brazo y pierna izquierda, Sakura pone una mano en su rostro para quitarla después y ver la sangre en su mano, Mai se acerca ella corriendo y el ataque empieza de nuevo Sakura esquiva los ataques de Mai lo mejor que puede pero no era lo suficientemente rápida para poder esquivarlos por completo, Sakura intentaba buscar un arma o algo con que pudiera defenderse pero el lugar era solo tierra, no habían objetos en ningún lado, era solo ella y su contrincante que por cierto le estaba dado una paliza, Mai la toma por el brazo la jala fuertemente y la tira contra el suelo, Sakura cae al suelo y se desliza por toda la arena de combate hasta chocar contra una de las paredes del lugar, la gente gritaba y aplaudían histéricamente, Mai miraba a todos lados con una sonrisa triunfante hasta que su vista se encuentra con la de Zuko, ella solo hace una pequeña sonrisa y regresa su vista hacia su contrincante. Sakura abre los ojos, sentía como su cuerpo estaba ya casi sin energía, le dolía todo y tenía varias heridas en sus manos y piernas que sangraban, Sakura mira hacia arriba y mira a Azula con una sonrisa en su rostro mientas se deleitaba de los manjares dignos de un rey, Azula miraba como la pelea estaba a punto de llegara a su fin, toma su copa de oro y le da un pequeño sorbo al vino en señal de brindis por la victoria que se aproximaba, Sakura se ve reflejada en la copa y al verla abre completamente sus ojos...

Mai: esto fue demasiado fácil, hubieras aceptado el trato que te propuse... unas ultimas palabras... (con un shuringan elevado en el aire)

Sakura:..cuidado al caer...

Mai¿ah?

Sakura se levanta en cuestión de segundos y utiliza el agua control para atacar a Mai, con el vino de la copa de Azula, el liquido rojizo hace un látigo tirando a Mai a varios metros de donde se encontraba, Azula se levanto de su asiento y miro muy sorprendida la reacción de Sakura... luego respiro profundamente y se sentó de nuevo. Mai se pone de pie he intenta atacar a Sakura de nuevo mas sin embargo siento como una corriente de agua la empuja contra la pared para después inmovilizarla al convertirse en hielo, Sakura se acerca lentamente, con un poco de agua que aun poseía lo convierte en una filosa estalactita y lo sostiene justamente enfrente del cuello de Mai...

Sakura: Creo que gane...

Mai pone una mirada furiosa, no lo podía creer, acaba de perder con alguien de la tribu del agua, Mai intenta de nuevo sacar su shuringan más sin embargo Sakura se da cuenta de eso...

Sakura: antes de puedas tocarme te matare, así que ni lo pienses...

Azula¡Es suficiente!

Azula solo ve con una mirada fría a Mai, ella lo entiende perfectamente, había deshonrado a la reina Azula...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LA GANADORA ES SAKURA!!!!!!!!

Las personas quedaron calladas por un segundo y después empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar su nombre, Sakura fue de nuevo esposada y llevada de nuevo adentro de los calabozos.

0-0-0-0-0

Zuko se encontraba adentro de su celda, en eso escucha unos pasos a la distancia, ve como el guardia abre la puerta y deja que Sakura entre, después la cierra de nuevo y se marcha, Sakura entra caminando muy seria, Zuko la ve sorprendido pero antes de decir nada Sakura se desmaya, Zuko logra sostenerla antes de que caiga al suelo, Zuko la observa detenidamente y mira heridas por todo el cuerpo, no era de extrañarse la pelea en la que ella había estado había sido increíblemente difícil y era un milagro que ella hubiera sobrevivido...

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura empieza a despertar, abre los ojos lenta y pesadamente y ve a Zuko muy cerca de ella (otra vez) , ella solo da un gran grito y se aleja tanto como la pared le permitía.

Sakura¡aléjate¡¿qué crees que haces?!

Zuko: solo quería ver como estabas...

Sakura¿ah?

Sakura entonces mira sus heridas y se da cuenta que todas tenían vendajes, era retazos de tela, algunas de las mangas de su kimono, pero la mayoría eran de la ropa de Zuko, Sakura permanece en silencio...

Zuko¿por qué lo hiciste?

Sakura¿hice?

Zuko: si¿por qué peleaste...?

Sakura: ...simplemente por que no iba a dejar que esa presumida y arrogante se regocijara de que te había obtenido fácilmente...

Zuko¿ah?

Sakura: simple orgullo si... así que no te emociones, aun te detesto...

Zuko: hmmm, bueno espero que te mejores pronto. (dice en un tono molesto)

Zuko se da la vuelta y se vuelve a sentar sin decir nada más, Sakura vuelve a ver sus heridas y se da cuenta de el trabajo que le tubo que haber tomado para poderla curar...

Sakura: ...gracias...

Zuko: fue simplemente caridad.

Sakura¡huy no te soporto!

Zuko: hmmm

Sakura volvió a quedar en silencio y solo lo vio de reojo, se acostó de nuevo hasta quedar dormida.

0-0-0-0-0

Era muy tarde esa noche y solo ve una sombra recorriendo los pasillos del castillo, se acerca a los calabozos y entra sigilosamente, pasa por varias celdas hasta encontrar la que el deseaba, se pone cerca de la puerta, toma una llave y abre la puerta, Zuko despierta rápidamente y mira a un hombre encapuchado enfrente de él...

Iroh: Príncipe Zuko, es hora de irnos...

Zuko: ...¿tío?...

Iroh: vamos no hay tiempo que perder...

Zuko: si

Zuko empezaba a salir de la celda cuando voltea a ver y ve a Sakura durmiendo pacíficamente, solo da un suspiro y regresa, la toma por la muñeca y la jala con fuerza hacia arriba, Sakura es sacada de sus sueños y ve a Zuko jalándola hacia arriba...

Sakura¡QUE RAYOS TE...!

Zuko¡no hay tiempo!, vamos

Sakura¿tiempo?

En eso ve a Iroh enfrente de la puerta abierta y se da cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Zuko toma a Sakura la toma de la mano y empiezan a correr a la salida de ese lúgubre lugar.

Iroh¡vamos..., por aquí!

Zuko ve un pequeño pasadizo y nota que era demasiado estrecho, tendrían que pasar uno por uno.

Zuko¡Sakura!, ve primero

Sakura: pero...

Zuko¡¿pero que¡no me digas que por tu orgullo quieres ir de último!

Sakura: no, es solo que...

Zuko¡¿que?!

Sakura¿podrías soltar mi mano?

Zuko¿ah?

Zuko mira su mano y se da cuenta que sostenía a la de Sakura con fuerza, él solo se sonroja y la suelta rápidamente...

Zuko: lo siento...

Sakura se sonroja levemente y entra al pasadizo con mucho cuidado seguida por Zuko he Iroh, pronto logran salir del palacio, Iroh los dirige a un camino donde una carreta los esperaba a ambos...

Iroh: Zuko, debes de alejarte lo más que se puedas del palacio al menos hasta que Azula baje la guardia.

Zuko: de acuerdo... iré a la casa de una amiga hasta entonces.

Iroh: espero que se encuentre lejos.

Zuko: así es.

Iroh: bien, recuerden mantenerse juntos, hasta que Zuko no sea rey ambos serán perseguidos como animales salvajes ¿de acuerdo?, tomen esto, es ropa... por lo que se ve la necesitaran.

Sakura: si... gracias

Zuko: bien, hora de irnos... tío... gracias...

Iroh: no hay de que... ahora váyanse no hay tiempo que perder...

Zuko y Sakura suben a la carreta y se van dejando a la ciudad atrás...

**Bien ya saben, si no hay review no hay siguiente capitulo XD!!!!!!! gracias por leer **


	9. ¿Mi Error?

**Hola a todos, de nuevo...bien espero que les guste este capitulo, y... no se que mas escribirles asi que al chapter...**

Capitulo 9¿ Mi Error?

Sakura y Zuko iban en silencio viendo el camino, ya había amanecido para ese entonces y aun no llegaban al lugar donde quedarían como refugiados, Sakura da un pequeño suspiro y voltea a ver a Zuko, estaba agradecida que no se hubiera olvidado de ella en los calabozos y la hubiera sacado, pensó que lo mejor era hablar con él, tal vez encontraría que no era tan malo como ella creía...

Sakura: y dime... ¿exactamente por que fuiste exiliado?

Zuko la voltea a ver con cara de confusión, no sabía por que ella le estaba hablando pero lo hacía, después solo hace una mirada fría y sigue viendo el camino.

Sakura: si tenemos que estar juntos, no sería apropiado que me digieras al menos algo de tu pasado.

Zuko: eso no es de tu incumbencia. (dice fríamente)

Sakura: si supongo que seguramente eras demasiado inútil en el palacio y por eso fue...

Zuko¡CLARO QUE NO!

Sakura¿y que quieres que piense? Si no se que paso empezare a adivinar y esa es la idea que se me viene a la cabeza.

Zuko solo da un pequeño suspiro y voltea a ver el camino de nuevo, Sakura hace un pequeño puchero y vuelve a ver el camino.

Zuko: si tienes que saberlo...

Sakura¡si! (dice muy alegre)

Zuko: fue por haber perdido mi honor... (dice seriamente)

Sakura¿tu honor? y... ¿cómo alguien pierde su honor?

Zuko: rete y hable mal ante los comandantes y lideres de el ejercito de mi padre...

Sakura¿ y por que hiciste algo como eso?

Zuko: querían sacrificar a un batallón completo, jamás entendí por que querían hacer algo como eso con su propia gente, así que les dije que no lo hicieran, que era suicidio y que no fueran injustos... grave error, querían que peleara con...la persona que había ofendido al haber dicho eso, pero decidí no hacerlo, eso solo empeoro las cosas, me hicieron esta cicatriz en señal de que perdí la batalla... después de eso me mandaron a buscar al avatar para recuperar mi honor, pero jamás lo logre... creo que jamás lo recupere...

Sakura¡¿de que hablas?!

Zuko¿ah?

Sakura: tu jamás perdiste tu honor...

Zuko¡claro que si!

Sakura¡no! Eres un tonto por pensar en eso...

Zuko¡Y TU QUE PUEDES SABER, NI SIQUIERA PERTENECES A LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO, NO ENCAJAS AQUÍ Y JAMÁS LO HARAS!

A Sakura se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas al oír esas terribles palabras y voltea su cara viendo al camino de nuevo, Zuko ve la cara de dolor de Sakura y se da cuenta que lo que había dicho no había sido lo más apropiado, dio un suspiro pero cuando iba a hablarle la carreta se detiene, Sakura baja rápidamente y solo dice al conductor fríamente –gracias-, Zuko baja y la sigue...

Zuko: Sakura yo...

Sakura¿en donde esta la casa de tu amiga?

Zuko: es por aquí, pero...

Sakura: perfecto.

Sakura empieza a caminar por un camino empedrado que daba al bosque dejando a Zuko atrás, hasta que se detiene un momento y lo ve de reojo...

Sakura: en el momento en el que te revelaste a tu padre... tuviste más honor que nunca...

Sakura sigue caminado y Zuko se queda parado y asombrado al escuchar tales palabras, nadie jamás le había dicho eso en su vida, siempre le hicieron creer que era deshonorable su actitud, y después de tantos años alguien le dice lo contrario, y por alguna razón él había dicho algo que había herido a esa persona, la única persona que lo había apoyado ante la decisión que tomo hace tanto tiempo...

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura y Zuko divisan una hermosa casa, escondida en el bosque donde se podía apreciar un lago cerca de la misma, Zuko toca la puerta, hacia tiempo que no miraba a su amiga, Rita realmente a veces era difícil de manejar, pero sabía que ella lo ayudaría sin importar el problema..., Una joven y hermosa mujer de pelo largo, negro y lacio, muy bien dotada, les abre la puerta.

Rita: tiempo sin verte... desde esa noche que...

Zuko: si, te presento a mi esp... a Sakura...

Rita¿Sakura?

Zuko: si es mi...compañera...

Rita¡te refieres a tu esposa! (dice sorprendida)

Zuko: ...si...

Rita: pero yo pensé que después de lo de...

Zuko: fue un matrimonio arreglado...

Rita: ya veo... pues mucho gusto...

Sakura: ...hola...

En eso se escucha como alguien sale al jardín de esa enorme residencia escondida entre la vegetación, -¡hermana!- se escucha la voz de un hombre acercándose.

Rita: hermano, te presento a Zuko y a... Sakura, su esposa...

-hola mi nombre es Otaru

Zuko: mucho gusto..., Rita necesito un favor.

Rita: ya se, necesitas donde refugiarte ¿no es así?

Zuko¿cómo lo sab...?

Rita: todo el mundo te esta buscando... me imagine que vendrías, y sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea...

Zuko: muchas gracias.

Rita: vengan les enseñare su habitación.

Sakura: deseo una habitación para mi sola.

Otaru¿pero no eres la esposa de Zuko¿no deberían de...?

Sakura¡por favor!, si no es mucha molestia...

Rita: claro que no... ven sígueme...

Sakura, Zuko, Otaru y Rita entran a la casa, Sakura simplemente ignoraba a Zuko, Zuko deseaba hablar con ella, pero prefirió mejor no decirle nada... no todavía.

Rita: aquí será tu habitación. (dice abriendo la puerta).

Sakura: gracias...

Sakura entra a la habitación y somata la puerta al cerrarla dando a entender que no quería hablar con nadie, a Zuko solo le da un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda, Otaru lo voltea a ver muy curioso..., Después de eso se van al comedor a hablar de los viejos tiempos, pero Zuko no parecía estar de animo para ningún tipo de conversación...

Rita: Zuko ¿qué pasa?

Zuko: no es nada...

Otaru: es por Sakura ¿verdad?

Zuko¿pero como...?

Otaru: deberías de hablar con ella, las mujeres son muy rencorosas, y entre más tiempo pase será peor, su enojo ira creciendo, créeme no desaparece...

Rita: el tiene razón.

Zuko da un pequeño suspiro y solo ve en la dirección de la habitación de Sakura.

Otaru: no te preocupes, puedes hacerlo... ve

Zuko: de acuerdo...

Zuko se levanta y se dirige a la habitación de Sakura, Rita y Otaru se quedan en la mesa y se miran uno al otro.

Rita¿cómo crees que le vaya a ir?

Otaru: esta muerto.

Rita: si, lo sé...

0-0-0-0-0

Zuko se para enfrente de la puerta de Sakura, da un pequeño suspiro y toca la puerta, más sin embargo nadie responde, lo vuelve a hacer y la respuesta era la misma.

Zuko¿Sakura?

(knock, knock)

Zuko¿Sakura?

(knock, knock)

Zuko: Sakura, ábreme

(knock, knock)

Zuko¡si no me abres tirare la puerta y...!

Sakura abre la puerta, Zuko la ve y mira sus ojos llenos de lagrimas con una gran cara de dolor y de enojo, Sakura solo levanta una mano y con todas sus fuerzas le pega una cachetada y grita –¡NO ME HABLES EN LO QUE TE QUEDA DE VIDA!- después de eso cierra la puerta. Zuko se pone una mano en la mejilla donde sentía el calor del golpe, y ahora estaba más confundido que antes, Zuko se acerca a la puerta y escucha un sonido a través de ella, era Sakura, llorando amargamente...

Zuko¿pero... que fue lo que dije?

**Vaya, que caracter...¿por que lo hizo? bien eso se sabra en el siguiente capitulo asi que espero sus reviews para subirlo muy pronto hasta entonces XD!!!!!!**


	10. Mi pasado

**Hola!!!, gracias por los reviews!!!!!!, bueno alguien me pidio el pasado de Sakura asi que aquí esta!!! Espero que les guste XD!!!!!**

Capitulo10: Mi pasado

Zuko regresa a el comedor y Rita ve la cara de Zuko con una mano marcada en su mejilla, al verlo se empezó a reír escandalosamente, Otaru solo pone una pequeña sonrisa, Zuko se sienta de nuevo ignorando casi por completo a Rita.

Rita: no lo creo...jajajaja... ninguna mujer te había pegado una cachetada antes... jajajaja¿Zuko que fue lo que hiciste? Jajajaja

Zuko: ese es el problema, no tengo idea... (da un suspiro)

Otaru: mmm, bueno ¿deseas hablar con ella?

Zuko: jamás me lo permitirá, no desea verme...

Rita: no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo...

Zuko¿ah?

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura estaba en su habitación limpiándose las lágrimas y viéndose al espejo, en eso vuelve a escuchar un (knock, knock), _"esta vez no será solo una cachetada"_ piensa ella, hasta que escucha la voz de Rita.

Rita: Sakura... ¿podrías ayudarme?

Sakura abre la puerta y la ve confundida.

Sakura: ...si claro...

Rita: genial, ven sígueme.

Rita lleva a Sakura a un árbol de cerezos que se encontraba enfrente del pequeño lago, la casa era hermosa y muy grande, era increíble que alguien tuviera una casa así por los tiempos que se vivían desde entonces.

Rita: necesito que te quedes aquí, sin moverte...

Sakura¿por qué?

Rita: veraz mi polloconejo se escapo y por lo general cuesta mucho atraparlo, más cuando me mira, pero siempre viene a este árbol después de que se cansa de huir, necesito que te quedes para atraparlo cuando venga, mientras tanto yo iré a buscarlo ¿de acuerdo? (dice guiñando un ojo)

Sakura: ehhh... de acuerdo

Rita: bien, pero no te iras... ¿lo prometes?

Sakura: si esta bien... lo prometo.

Rita: genial...

Rita se va y se pierde entre la espesa vegetación, Sakura solo se recuesta en el árbol y mira hacia el lago, era muy hermoso... en eso escucha una voz...

Zuko¿puedo acompañarte?.

Sakura: _"es suficiente me voy y... no puedo...¡RAYOS!, esto fue un simple truco, huuuuy"_ no (dice friamente)

Zuko: entonces solo me sentare aquí.

Sakura: hmmm

Sakura y Zuko se quedan en silencio por un momento, Zuko da un suspiro...

Zuko: yo...

Sakura: lo siento

Zuko ¡¿que?!

Sakura: perdona mi reacción... no sabes cual es el problema y te ataque sin razón, lo siento...

Zuko: me gustaría saber el problema... para no cometer el mismo error.

Sakura: no es nada.

Zuko: entonces lloras por nada.

Sakura: yo no...

Zuko: te escuche en tu habitación...

Sakura: mmm, es solo que... no olvídalo.

Zuko: te conté sobre mi pasado, lo que espero a cambio es que tu hagas lo mismo¿oh acaso los de la tribu del agua solo exigen y no dan nada a cambio?

Sakura¡claro que no!

Zuko: entonces, pruébalo... _"tu orgullo será tu perdición, y mi respuesta"_

Sakura: mmm..., cuando yo era pequeña vivía en la tribu del agua del este, no era exactamente la más querida pero nunca me importo mucho..., llego la guerra a nuestro pueblo y varios soldados de la nación del fuego llegaron a invadir y atacar, mi familia y yo nos escondimos en la casa, pero no tardaron en encontrar, entro el comandante de las tropas, el que sería después mi padre, entro y todos, mi madre, mi padre y yo estábamos ahí, escondidos, muriéndonos del miedo, el comandante nos vio con una mirada fría, los soldados nos rodearon, era casi segura nuestra muerte, al menos eso pensamos, mi padre en un ataque de pánico él...

Sakura para de hablar y solo siente como una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla no lo podía evitar, Zuko la ve fijamente y se da cuenta del dolor que sentía.

Zuko¿él?

Sakura:...

Zuko: tranquila, todo esta bien...

Sakura: él, me dio al comandante y le dijo... "si tienen que matar a alguien, matéenla a ella, pero déjanos a mi esposa y a mi..."

Sakura no puedo fingir más y su llanto se hizo notar, Zuko pone una mano en su hombro sin decir nada... Sakura se logran tranquilizar y sigue con su historia.

Sakura: entonces el comandante los mato a ambos enfrente de mi, yo no dije nada, estaba muy impactada..., después él se acerco a mi, en ese momento pensé que sería mi fin, y él me dijo muy dulcemente –no te haré daño..., te pareces tanto a mi hija...- yo solo quede en silencio y lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, el comandante se acerco a mi y me dio a elegir entre quedarme ahí o irme con él, mi elección era obvia yo no tenía familia y la hija de él había muerto hace unos pocos meses de una rara enfermedad , así que nos complementamos uno al otro, el fue más padre de lo que mi padre biológico fue...

Zuko: yo no tenía idea, te pido que me perdones...

Sakura: ya te dije que no fue tu culpa...

Las lagrimas de Sakura empezaron a brotar de nuevo, Zuko vio como quería esconder su cara para que él no la viera llorar, Zuko toma el mentón de Sakura y voltea su cara viéndola a eso ojos llenos de lágrimas, con su otra mano le seco esa lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla...

Zuko: no llores más, creo que al final fue lo mejor...

Sakura: gracias... (dice levemente)

Sakura hace una pequeña sonrisa y ve a Zuko fijamente a los ojos, en eso algo cae algo en sus piernas, era el polloconejo de Rita, a lo lejos se mira a Rita corriendo llegando a ese árbol.

Rita¡lo encontraste!

Sakura: si (dice con una sonrisa).

Detrás de Rita aparece Otaru con una gran sonrisa observándolos a ambos...

Otaru: parece que ya se reconciliaron...

Zuko: arreglamos el problema...

Sakura: si, el reconciliamiento es para las parejas...

Rita¿y acaso ustedes no son una?

Zuko: simplemente...

Sakura: simplemente estamos obligados a estar juntos...

Rita: eso significa que ustedes no han hecho... bueno ya sabes...

Sakura: si no hemos hecho... ¿que?

Rita: tu sabes..., pues en su noche de bodas ustedes tuvieron que...

Sakura: (se sonroja) _"por que a todo el mundo le interesa nuestra intimidad,... dije nuestra¿que me pasa?... si él y yo no tenemos nada en común... y mucho menos intimidad"_

Zuko¡Claro que no!

Otaru¿por que? Acaso no la deseas... es decir, es muy hermosa...

Zuko: yo no he dicho eso...

Rita. ¡¿Entonces la deseas?!

Zuko¡QUE!, no claro que no

Otaru¿por qué no?

Zuko: simplemente no es mi tipo de mujer de acuerdo... (dice exasperado)

Sakura se molesta de nuevo, que se creían ellos para hablar así de ella como si no estuviera ahí presente, y que se creía Zuko para decir eso de ella, pero ella no lo permitiría...

Sakura: si, la verdad es que dudo mucho que el pueda darme lo que deseo...

Zuko¡que!

Sakura: si, simplemente no te creo capas de hacerme... estremecer si lo quieres ver de esa manera... pero esta bien, es decir tu no eres exactamente mi TIPO entonces da igual...

Sakura se da la vuelta con una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro mientras Zuko ve como se marcha dándole la espalda, para él eso había sido un reto, y no había nada que le gustara más que los retos... y aun más ganarlos...

**¿qué les parecio? Espero que esto les haya dado respuestas... me pregunto que hara Zuko ahora...mmm...jejeje eso sera muy interesante bien ya saben para saberlo pongan sus reviews hasta entonces.**


	11. Cuidado con lo que Deseas

**Hola a todos, bueno para los que querían ver la continuación de mi fic, aquí se las traje, espero que les guste, y gracias a todos por los reviews XD!!!!!!!**

Capitulo 11: Cuidado con lo que Deseas.

Muy pronto se hizo de noche, y Rita fue a ver a Zuko a su habitación, quería ver si necesitaba algo en la que ella pudiera ayudarle, Rita toca la puerta muy delicadamente, solo se escucha una voz que dice –entre-, Rita solo sonríe y entra cerrando la puerta atrás de ella.

Rita: hola príncipe...

Zuko: hola,(dice sin voltearla a ver) sabes estaba revisando unos documentos que tu hermano me dio del palacio y parece que la biblioteca esta en el centro del mismo, es posible que ahí se encuentre el decreto que mi padre hizo...

Rita se acerca a el muy sensualmente, pone una mano en los pergaminos que Zuko tenía en el escritorio.

Rita: sabes, esto es muy aburrido, que tal si tu y yo nos divertirnos un poco, después de todo debes de estar necesitado ya que tu esposa no cumple con ese deber...

Zuko¿qué?

Rita empieza a besar el cuello de Zuko muy delicadamente y a quitarle la camisa, Zuko solo la toma de las manos y la detiene.

Zuko¿qué crees que haces?

Rita: poniendo a nuestro invitado cómodo¿que más?

Zuko: lo siento, pero no puedo...

Rita¿qué, acaso no me deseas?

Zuko: no es eso, es solo que...

Rita: antes no te costaba venir y pasarme tu mano por todos lados.

Rita toma la mano de Zuko y la pone encima de sus senos, Zuko la quita rápidamente, se aleja de ella.

Rita: no me digas que es por que ahora estas casado.

Zuko: no es correcto traicionar a las personas, es lo más bajo en lo que uno puede caer...

Rita: antes no pensabas lo mismo.

Zuko¡antes no estaba comprometido! (dice muy molesto).

Rita: pero ella dijo que fue a la fuerza, no es como que la ames o algo así..., además tu me lo dijiste muy claramente antes de irte, que para ti las mujeres solo eran para divertirte que no significaban nada...

Zuko: en esos momentos estaba muy afectado por...

Rita: la tal Katara otra vez ¿no?... la verdad es que yo no la entiendo, como pudo romper su compromiso para irse con el Avatar, supongo que no te sabía valorar...

Zuko: ella tomo su camino y yo el mío...

Rita: oh vamos, divirtámonos, piensa que es tu despedida de soltero atrasada...

Zuko: dije que no... (dice molesto)

Rita: yo que tu lo haría, por que al paso que vas con Sakura ni un abrazo lograras conseguir...

Zuko: Sakura... (dice entre dientes muy molesto)

Rita: por lo que se ve no te gusto el comentario que hizo...

Zuko: ella no sabe de lo que habla si yo quisiera yo...

Rita: esos ojos me demuestran que estas tramando algo...

Zuko: ja, se arrepentirá de sus palabras, no me conoce aun (dice con una sonrisa maliciosa ).

Zuko se levanta y sale de su habitación dejando a Rita muy confundida.

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura se dirigía a su habitación a descansar de un largo y cansado día, camina por el pasillo y da un pequeño bostezo, en eso ve a Zuko caminando en la dirección contraria.

Sakura: _"para dormir con pesadillas esta noche"_ no deberías de estar molestando hasta estas horas de la noche...

Zuko¿te molesto a ti?

Sakura: la verdad si, así que si me disculpas yo...

Zuko se pone enfrente de ella, ella intenta moverse a un lado pero Zuko no la dejaba pasar, Zuko empieza a acercarse a ella, y ella a retroceder hasta que topa con un pared, Zuko se pega totalmente a su cuerpo inmovilizándola por completo.

Sakura¿qué haces? (intenta liberarse) ¡déjame ir!

Zuko¿por que?

Sakura¡¿de que hablas?!

Zuko: dijiste que yo no era capaz de hacerte estremecer ¿no es así?

Sakura: pero que...¡Zuko si no me liberas juro que...!

Sakura calla abruptamente cuando siente la mano de Zuko acariciando su cintura, sintiendo como su mano empieza a subir hasta un poco más debajo de su senos y vuelve a bajar lentamente hasta su muslo, la respiración de Sakura empieza a acelerarse, sentía un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, Zuko empieza a subir de nuevo su mano acariciándola lentamente. Sakura solo sentía como su cuerpo se contraía involuntariamente ante las caricias de Zuko, Zuko lo sentía, lo había logrado, la había hecho estremecerse ante sus caricias, Sakura solo hace un pequeño, sonido un leve –...ah...-, luego Zuko empezó acercarse lentamente a sus labios, Sakura simplemente cierra sus ojos esperando..., hasta que escucha levemente...

Zuko: pensé que dijiste que no te podía hacer estremecer... veo que te equivocaste...

Después de eso Zuko se separa de ella y se va de nuevo a su habitación, Sakura se queda en silencio en el pasillo intentando procesar todo lo que acaba de pasar, después de un prolongado silencio pone una cara muy molesta y dice en lo bajo -...dos pueden jugar al mismo juego...-

0-0-0-0-0

Llega la mañana y todos se reúnen en la mesa para desayunar, todos excepto Sakura.

Rita¿qué raro que Sakura no haya venido todavía?

Zuko: _"debe de estar odiándome ahora..., pero valió la pena" _(hace una pequeña sonrisa)

Otaru¿volvieron a pelear?

Zuko: digamos que nos conocimos un poco mejor... (dice con una pequeña sonrisa)

Otaru¿conocerse?

En eso la conversación se ve interrumpida por la entrada de Sakura, se veía diferente, su mirada era muy sensual al igual que sus movimientos, movió un poco su pelo a los lados y su puso detrás de Zuko, Zuko solo cerro los ojos esperando otro golpe o una gran alegada pero en vez de eso, Sakura estira su mano y toma un poco de pan, después se acerca mucho, mucho a la cara de Zuko y con una leve sonrisa le dice –Buenos Días-, Sakura da una pequeña mordida al pan y sale de la habitación como entro, muy provocativamente, todos se quedaron en silencio.

Otaru: wow, parece estar muy... muy...

Rita: parece que esta queriendo llamar la atención si me lo preguntas...

Otaru: llamo la mía...

Zuko: _"¿qué le pasa?, por que no me dijo nada, esto esta mal¿intentará ponerme celoso con Otaru?..."_ esta equivocada si cree que puede ponerme celoso... (dice para si mismo y susurrando).

Rita¿dijiste algo?

Zuko: no, si me disculpan me retiro.

Zuko se levanta de la mesa y sale en busca de Sakura.

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura estaba viendo el pequeño lago que se encontraba en frente cuando escucha que alguien se aproxima, se voltea para ver a esa persona, solo hace una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Zuko caminar hacia su dirección.

Zuko¡¿por qué actuaste de esa manera?! (dice muy alterado)

Sakura¿de que hablas?

Zuko¿crees que tus intentos de ponerme celoso funcionaron?

Sakura¿por que crees que te quiero poner celoso?

Zuko¡por la manera que le entraste coqueteándole a Otaru!

Sakura: quien dice que entre coqueteándole a él, talvez no era a él, talvez era a alguien más...

Sakura se empieza a acercar a Zuko muy lenta y sensualmente, Zuko se ruboriza ante esas palabras, Sakura pone sus manos en su pecho y pone sus labios muy cerca de los de él, Sakura empieza a mover sus manos sintiendo los grandes expectórales de su esposo, pasaba sus manos por su pecho y luego por sus brazos, para luego regresar al inicio, Zuko empieza a poner sus manos en la cintura de nuevo acariciándola lentamente y pegándola más a su cuerpo, Sakura mete sus manos debajo de su camisa sintiendo su piel, Zuko empieza a acercarse más a sus labios, a esos labios que lo llamaban con locura, Sakura se acerca cada vez más hasta que queda a milímetros de los labios de él, -pensé que no me desaseabas... veo que tu también te equivocaste...- , Zuko se queda paralizado ante las palabras de ella, de repente siente como corriente de agua fría caí en cima de su cabeza.

Zuko¡pero que...!

Sakura: lo siento, pensé que te hacia falta... (se separa de él)

Zuko¡que rayos te...!

Sakura: es para que entiendas, que conmigo nadie juega...

Sakura se da la vuelta y se aleja del lugar de nuevo muy molesta, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo algo extraño...

**Bueno, que me dicen... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, pero aun faltan más, si quieren la continución solo deben de dejarme su review... gracias por leer XD!!!!!!! **


	12. El Beso

**Hola!!!!!!, creo que la mayoria esperaban este capitulo con ansias, bien ya que hoy si me pusieron bastantes reviews, y a peticion de mi amiga Hentai-Shunga ( a ella agradescanle que lo subiera tan rápido) aqui esta la continuación de cuestion de tiempo XD!!!!!!!**

Capitulo 12: El Beso

Después de lo sucedido entre Zuko y Sakura, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra por en los días siguientes, Rita se dio cuenta de la tensión que había entre ambos, así que decidió hablar con Zuko...

Rita: hola su majestad.

Zuko¡¿que quieres?! (dice molesto)

Rita: que carácter... dime ¿por que no se hablan tu y Sakura?

Zuko: ese no es tu asunto...

Rita: no me digas que le hiciste algo... ya que esa noche que me dejaste plantada con mi propuesta parecía que ibas dispuesto a hacer lo que sea...

Zuko: no hicimos nada si a eso te refieres...

Rita: mmm, entonces... ¡no me digas que tocaste cosas que no debías...!

Zuko: no, no llegue a tanto...

Rita: entonces si hiciste algo esa noche.

Zuko: hmmm

Rita: pero algo me dice que ella te hizo algo que no te gusto...o me equivoco...

Zuko: ...

Rita: creo que no es una chica que cae fácilmente...

Zuko: me da igual...

Rita: creo que no podrías darle ni un solo beso... (hace una pequeña risita)

Zuko¿de que hablas? por que querría besarla, además si quisiera lo haría.

Rita: te reto a que me lo compruebes.

Zuko¡por que querría hacer algo como eso!

Rita: si te da igual, bésala, como has besado a tantas, como me besaste a mi hace tanto tiempo...

Zuko¡no! No tengo que comprobarte nada (dice molesto)

Rita: bueno, si no quieres besarla ¿por que no me besas a mi?

Zuko¿de que rayos hablas?, claro que no...

Rita: no es que tengas opción, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, y si no es ahora será después...

Zuko¡que!

Rita: recuerda que estas en mi casa, y puedo ir a donde sea, a la hora que yo quiera...

Zuko: si la beso, prometes dejarme en paz...

Rita: lo prometo (dice con una sonrisa).

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura entra a el comedor, dejando lo último que había de leña para encender el fuego de esa noche, Zuko entra con Rita detrás de él, Sakura solo lo ve y voltea la cara.

Rita: hazlo¿Oh quieres otra visita nocturna?

Zuko: solo para que me dejes en paz... _"es solo un beso lo he hecho miles de veces antes, solo será un pequeño topón con sus labios, 3 segundos si mucho y después todo terminara" ..._Sakura...

Sakura lo voltea a ver con mucha indiferencia, Zuko se acerca a ella y la toma por ambos brazos, se acerca a ella y la besa, Sakura abre sus ojos ante lo que Zuko acababa de hacer, Zuko lo había logrado, la había besado, ya lo había comprobado, lo había demostrado y ahora podía soltarla y reírse en la cara de Rita, pero... no podía soltarla, no podía separarse de ella, Zuko siente eso labios junto a los suyos tenían por alguna extraña razón tenían un sabor único para él, empezó a jugar con ellos, le daba besos pequeños y después aprisionaba su labio inferior, no podía evitarlo, le gustaba lo que sentía, los rozaba con la punta de su lengua haciendo que ella empezara por abrir su boca lentamente, Sakura sentía cada movimiento de Zuko, por más que quiso despegarse de él y pegarle un cachetada por su osadía no podía, sentía como mordisqueaba su labio inferior haciéndola estremecer de nuevo, algo que había empezado a gustarle, poco a poco el dio paso a una nueva sensación, la lengua de Zuko empezó a explorar los interiores de la boca de Sakura, hasta encontrarse con la lengua de ella, ambas empezaron a jugar una con la otra, Sakura puso sus manos en el cuello de Zuko y Zuko en la cintura de ella, después de un corto tiempo ambos necesitaron respirar y se separaron lentamente, Zuko la vio a los ojos, Sakura también y después de verse fijamente se soltó de él, retrocediendo un poco ruborizándose al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Sakura: con... con su permiso... (dijo totalmente ruborizada)

Sakura se de la vuelta y sale de ahí, Zuko se queda parado con la mirada perdida, hasta que Rita lo hace reaccionar.

Rita¡me mentiste!.

Zuko¿qué¿de que hablas?

Rita: dijiste que te daba igual un beso y eso es mentira.

Zuko¿por que dices eso?

Rita: por que jamás habías besado a nadie con tanta ternura y pasión como la besaste a ella.

Zuko se queda callado ante las palabras de su amiga, solo la voltea a ver y ella sola da un suspiro y se retira de ahí, Zuko solo se queda pensando en lo que acaba de hacer...

0-0-0-0-0

Al siguiente día Zuko se levanta muy temprano, iría a cortar leña para aclarar sus pensamientos, además necesitaban ya que la noche pasada se había acabado, se quita su camisa y empieza a trabajar, en eso escucha un chapoteo proveniente de las orillas del lago, Zuko se acerca para ver que era lo que causaba ese sonido, pero de repente para, Zuko queda perplejo al ver hacia el lago, Zuko ve a Sakura en el lago con nada más que con un pequeño top encima, Sakura jugaba con el agua con delicados movimientos formando figuras hermosa utilizando agua control, Zuko recorre su figura con la vista, mira como pequeñas gotas se deslizaban por las curvas de la joven, acariciándola lentamente y recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, Zuko recuerda la manera en que él la toco hace unas cuantas noches y sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo empezó a aumentar de manera alarmante, Zuko quiso retirarse pero no pudo, sus ojos no se despegaban de la figura de ella, Zuko había visto a muchas mujeres antes, pero por alguna extraña razón Sakura parecía opacarlas a todas, Zuko empieza a acercarse inconscientemente hasta que pisa una rama y el ruido hace que reaccione, Sakura escucha el crujir de aquella rama y se da la vuelta rápidamente, Zuko se esconde detrás del árbol de cerezo rogando que ella no lo hubiera visto y efectivamente así fue, Sakura se retira de esa parte del lago y se va. Zuko da un suspiro de alivio y regresa a sus quehaceres.

Zuko: _"¿por que me quede ahí¿por que no seguí de largo?,¿qué me pasa?"_

Rita sale de la casa y ve a Zuko cortando leña, se miraba muy bien, sus bien formados músculos se miraban increíbles ante la tenue luz de esa mañana, Rita se quedo admirándolo un momento y después reacciono y recordó por que lo buscaba.

Rita¡Zuko!... ¿puedes buscar a Sakura?, es hora de desayunar.

Zuko¡si, de acuerdo!

Rita solo le sonríe y se retira hacia adentro, pero no sin antes darle un último vistazo, Zuko se quita un poco el sudor de la frente y se va a buscarla.

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura sale por fin del agua, se pone una bata que le quedaba muy corta, cubriendo lo necesario, pero al final no importaba mucho, todos deberían de seguir dormidos por lo tanto nadie la miraría, sale de ahí caminado hacia la casa cuando ve a Zuko yendo a la dirección donde se encontraba ella, Sakura pensó en irse de ahí para que no la viera estaba escasamente vestida, pero se quedo estupefacta al ver a Zuko sin camisa caminado hacia ella, Sakura pudo apreciar los enormes músculos de sus brazos y su amplio tórax, Sakura quedo hipnotizada al ver ese muy bien formado cuerpo.

Zuko¡Sakura!... "_¡wow!, se mira... ¿qué¿Que rayo estoy pensando?" _(sacude su cabeza hacia los lados)

Zuko camina de nuevo hacia ella, Sakura empieza a retroceder, lentamente al ver que se acercaba tanto... –Sakura el desayuno esta listo, vamos-, Sakura solo hace una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y retrocede un poco más, cada vez que tenía a Zuko cerca sentía una sensación extraña que no podía describir, en eso Sakura se tropieza con una pequeña roca que se encontraba detrás de ella y pierde el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas y jalando a Zuko con ella, haciendo que el cayera en cima de ella, Sakura hace una pequeña exclamación de dolor, y ve a Zuko encima de ella, Sakura se sonroja al verse en esa situación de nuevo, Zuko abre los ojos y ve a Sakura debajo de él, la ve a los ojos y mira como la bata que llevaba puesta había bajado un poco por la caída, dejando ver el camino que formaban sus senos, Zuko se sonroja al ver eso y la vuelve a ver a la cara, y a esos labios, esos labios que lo llamaban, que parecían que le pedían un beso, Zuko se empezó a acercar de nuevo a sus labios casi inconscientemente, Sakura sabía que debía de moverlo, de empujarlo o hacer algo, pero su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar era como si una parte de ella quisiera que él no se moviera, Zuko se acerca cada vez más, hasta que escucha una voz detrás de él...

Rita¡Sakura!, te encontré... ¿vamos a desayunar?

Zuko y Sakura la voltean a ver, Sakura logra reaccionar y se mueve, Zuko solo se mueve a un lado, ambos voltean la mirada muy sonrojados ante lo que acaba de pasar, Rita solo sonríe y ve a Zuko con unos ojos muy maliciosos, alejando a Sakura de ahí...

Zuko: _"¿por que me siento así¿qué tiene ella que me hace sentir de esta manera?"_

**Bueno aqui esta el final, de este capitulo espero que les haya gustado, bien espero sus reviews con ansias para saber que opinan, hasta la proxima semana XD!!!!!!!**_  
_


	13. ¿Amistad?

**Hola ya regrese con el siguiente capitulo, hentai shunga aqui esta el siguiente chapter, y a todos muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero leer muchos en este capitulo también, ok bueno aqui esta la continuacion de Cuestion de Tiempo, disfrutenlo XD!!!!!! **

Capitulo 13¿Amigos?

El desayuno fue silencio, un silencio bastante incomodo, Sakura termino y se dirigió a su habitación sin decir nada, Zuko termino y salió unos minutos después, él tenía que terminar con esto de una vez por todas, Zuko sigue a Sakura hasta alcanzarla.

Zuko: Sakura (la toma del brazo)

Sakura¿que deseas?(dice fríamente)

Zuko: tenemos hablar

Sakura: no creo que haya mucho de que hablar, así que si me disculpas...

Zuko: creo que hay mucho de que hablar, vamos.

Zuko jala a Sakura del brazo y la lleva a un lugar lejano para hablar.

Zuko: yo solo quería... quería... quería disculparme por lo de la noche pasada... (dice desviando la mirada).

Sakura: _"no lo podía olvidar"_ hmmm

Zuko: yo solo... _"no le puedo decir porque lo hice..."_

Sakura: por que... ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Zuko: bueno yo... la verdad... fue por que...

Sakura: fue por tu amiga ¿verdad?, seguramente te reto o algo por el estilo...

Zuko: como es que tu...

Sakura: por que cuando te dije que tu no podrías... cuando descaradamente te acercaste a mi y me inmovilizaste, lo hiciste por que fue un tipo de reto para ti, y estoy segura que esto también, no te preocupes lo entiendo, al fin de cuentas a ti las mujeres no te importan y...

Zuko¡ESO NO ES CIERTO¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTAS!

Zuko se queda callado ante lo que acababa de decir al igual que Sakura, Sakura solo agacha la cabeza un poco ruborizada.

Sakura: _"le importo... entonces ese beso significa que él..."_

Zuko: muy pronto tendremos que ir al palacio, debemos de recuperar el documento que Azula a escondido para que yo no pueda ser rey...

Sakura: te refieres al decreto...

Zuko: si así es... (da un pequeño suspiro)

Sakura¿te pasa algo?

Zuko: no es nada.

Sakura: entonces suspiras por nada

Zuko: ...¿qué tal si...? no olvídalo.

Sakura: crees que no podrás ser un buen rey ¿verdad?

Zuko: como es que tu...

Sakura: no te preocupes serás un gran rey (dice con una sonrisa)

Zuko: como estas tan segura de eso...

Sakura: por que..., eres una gran persona, eres la persona más valiente y honorable que conozco, siempre harás el bien por los tuyos y por eso se que serás un gran rey...

Zuko se para un momento y mira su reflejo en el lago, ve su cicatriz, la cicatriz que lo acompañaba desde que había sido exiliado, Sakura se para a la par de él y ve lo que Zuko miraba.

Sakura: pero..., mmm nop, eso no...

Zuko¿ah¿de que hablas?

Sakura: hay algo en ti que no esta bien...

Zuko¿ah?... ¿qué?

Sakura usa un poco de agua control y pone sus manos en el lugar de la cicatriz de Zuko, en eso su cicatriz brilla, y poco a poco desaparece por completo.

Sakura: listo.

Zuko¿que fue lo que...?

Zuko se ve de nuevo en el reflejo del agua y nota que su cicatriz desapareció, pone una mano en su rostro –no...no lo puedo creer- Zuko hace una pequeña sonrisa, por fin lo único que no dejaba que olvidara su pasado se había borrado.

Sakura: ahora si, ahora estoy segura que podrás gobernar con mucha nobleza, sin ideas tontas que te han querido imponer...

Zuko: no sabes..., no tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mi...

Sakura: me lo puedo imaginar (dice riendo).

Zuko: ...gracias...¿pero no entiendo algo?

Sakura¿qué cosa?

Zuko: como es que pareces conocerme tan bien y yo a ti..., siento... siento que no se nada...

Sakura: bueno... no hay mucho que decir de mi...

Zuko: me gustaría saber lo poco que hay que decir...

Sakura solo hace una pequeña sonrisa y empieza a hablar con Zuko como si fuera un amigo que no hubiera visto hace tanto tiempo, Zuko solo le sonreía dulcemente, no lo podía evitar, verla sonreír lo hacia sonreír a él también, así pasaron horas, hasta que se hizo muy tarde.

0-0-0-0-0

Rita empezó a buscar a Zuko con desesperación, no lo encontraba ya hace varias horas y tampoco rastro de Sakura, los celos la enloquecían, no podía permitir que ella le quitara al amor de toda su vida, no lo haría, y cuando pensó que se volvería loca escucha una risa en la entrada de la casa -¡Zuko!-, Rita salió corriendo y lo ve a la par de Sakura muy feliz.

Sakura: no sabía lo obsesionado que era el Sr. Iroh con el té.

Zuko: no tienes idea.

Rita: (se aclara la garganta) Hola Zuko... Sakura...

Zuko: hola...

Sakura: creo que ya es tarde será mejor que me vaya a dormir, buenas noches...

Sakura se va a su habitación, mientras Rita la mira como una adversaria digna de considerarse, Zuko solo entra y se sirve un poco de té.

Rita: parece que tu y Sakura se llevan mucho mejor.

Zuko: si, eso parece, ella es... una chica increíble...

Rita: no será que te estas enamorando mi querido príncipe.

Zuko¡acaso estas loca!, ella y yo solo...

Rita: no me mientas, he visto como la miras, miro como recorres su figura con los ojos para luego verla a la cara con esos ojos de...de amor...

Zuko¡estas equivocada!

Rita: di lo que quieras, pero créeme cuando te digo que es cuestión de tiempo para que pase algo...

Rita sale de la habitación dejando a Zuko solo en sus pensamientos.

Zuko: _"¿y si tiene razón?, podría ser que yo... no, es simplemente...simplemente...lo que siento es... ¿que es?"_

**Espero que les haya gustado, para todos aquellos que se preguntaba cuando pasaria el lemon... pues... es en el siguiente capitulo, si asi es Hentai-Shunga un comentario acerca de lo que me reclamas siempre y me tardo el doble en subir el siguiente chapter, y para los demas que leen mi fic, entre mas reviews mas rápido lo subire, bien hasta el siguiente capitulo XD!!!!!!!**_  
_


	14. Mis Sentimientos por tí

**Hola, bueno creo que este es el cap que muchos han esperado espero que les guste y mas que nada ver su review al final, bien aqui les va mi chapter.**

Capitulo 14 : Mis sentimientos por ti...

Sakura despertó muy lentamente, se levanto y se dirigió al espejo de su habitación, pero había algo raro, era... una rosa, una rosa roja, Sakura la tomo y dio una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a la rosa dulcemente_–"Zuko..."-_ en eso sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados.

Sakura: "_¿qué me pasa?... por que he de creer que esta flor es de Zuko... aunque posiblemente después de lo de ayer, me la entrego, tal vez quería darme las gracias... es tan tierno...¡QUE!, ahora si perdí la cordura, eso sonó como si yo... como si yo... estuviera... ¿enamorada?, eso no, no puede ser"_

Sakura salió de su habitación, con la rosa en la mano, tenía que descubrir lo que estaba pasando, pero más que nada de quien era, entra al comedor y ve a Rita y Otaru sentados comiendo, Rita la ve y solo voltea su cara como si no estuviera, Otaru la saluda alegremente.

Otaru: veo que recibiste mi rosa

Sakura¿tu rosa? (dice algo decepcionada)

Rita: si, me pidió que te la dejara en tu habitación...

Sakura: ah... gracias...

Otaru se paro y se acerco a ella, Sakura retrocedió y se topo con una pared _–"malditas paredes, siempre están en mi camino"¿_te pasa algo?- dice con un tono de intranquilidad y nerviosismo en su voz, se sentía incomoda, muy incomoda, Otaru pone sus brazos a los lados de Sakura para evitar que se fuera, acorralándola, Rita seguía sentada y comiendo como si no pasara nada.

Otaru: si... tu...

Sakura: mmm disculpa te podrías apartar, me estoy sintiendo incomoda.

Otaru: si te besara podrías sentirte mejor.

Sakura¡Que!, lo siento pero lo dudo mucho.

Otaru se empezó a acercar a Sakura, ella intentaba moverse pero no podía, Otaru se acercaba cada vez más hasta que siente como algo lo jala y lo tira al piso con fuerza, Sakura se quedo perpleja ante lo que acaba de pasar, en eso ve a Zuko parado a un lado, ella solo hace una pequeña sonrisa.

Zuko¡¿qué crees que haces?! (dice muy molesto).

Otaru: nada, divirtiéndome en mi casa "_ahora seguro que me mata"_

Zuko¡no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi ESPOSA!

El corazón de Sakura se acelero rápidamente, se sentía muy feliz, nunca la había llamado así antes, sintió un cosquilleo muy extraño en su estomago pero eso se desvaneció al escuchar a Rita –no es su culpa, ella fue la quien lo provoco- dijo volteando su cabeza, Sakura se molesto ante tal comentario, ella había visto lo que había pasado y así como así mentía.

Sakura¡Claro que no!

Rita: claro que si, después de que viniste coqueteando hace solo unos días, como esperabas que él reaccionara ...

Sakura: bueno yo... "_tiene razón, esto es mi culpa"_

Zuko: eso no importa, ella es mi esposa, y él no tiene el derecho a tocarla, no se diga a acorralarla.

Rita¡que! solo por que tu no has podido, él ahora no tiene el derecho.

Zuko¡eso es algo entre ella y yo¡no es tu problema!.

Rita: oh vamos, antes podías tocar a todas las mujeres, las que eran como ella eran un reto mayor o ¿no?.

Sakura: ... ¿de que hablas?... (dice tristemente)

Rita: si, no te a contado, él y yo estuvimos juntos, y no precisamente antes de que tu y él se casaran.

Sakura en ese momento siente un gran dolor en su pecho, solo se dio la vuelta y salió caminado de ahí, Zuko la voltea a ver y mira con unos ojos de rencor a Rita, después se da la vuelta y sigue a Sakura.

Zuko¡Sakura, espera!

Sakura¡por que mejor no te vas con tu amiga y me dejas sola! (dice molesta y triste a la vez)

Zuko toma a Sakura por el brazo y la detiene, Sakura no lo quería ver, por alguna extraña razón sentía ganas de llorar y maldecirlo, Zuko ve su cara, sabía que ella estaba dolida, pero él no quería que ella se enojara con él, aunque no sabía muy bien el por que..., él por que le interesaba tanto que ella estuviera feliz.

Zuko: lo que dice es mentira.

Sakura: no sé por que no te creo..., ahora suéltame por que tengo cosas que hacer...

Zuko: alguna vez te he dado razones para que no me creas...

Sakura:...no...

Zuko: es cierto, ella llego a mi habitación una noche... ¡pero no paso nada!, ella se me insinuó y yo simplemente la ignore..., jamás te traicionaría...

Sakura lo mira a los ojos y pone una pequeña sonrisa, Zuko solo le sonríe y empieza a acercarse a ella lentamente, deseaba tanto eso labios, era como si después de haberla besado le hubiera nacido una adicción, una que no quería reprimir, se acerco lentamente hasta que ella pone un dedo en su boca, él se queda asombrado y retrocede un poco.

Sakura: detente, lo siento pero esta vez no...

Zuko: pero...

Sakura: en el primero no te dije nada, pero ahora si, lo lamento pero no tendrás tanta suerte esta vez, (Sakura se acerca él y se queda a unos centímetros de sus labios) pero eso no significa que no pueda pasar...

Sakura se va caminado dándole la espalda y sonriendo, Zuko solo da un gran suspiro y hace una sonrisa, la deseaba, la deseaba como jamás había deseado a nadie, y la obtendría costara lo que costara...

0-0-0-0-0

Otaru: hice lo que me pediste ¿feliz?

Rita: no... él se enamoro de ella¡no lo entiendo¿por qué ella?

Otaru: parece que ella lo ha ayudado mucho..., sabes como sufrió por Katara...

Rita: no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, los separare cueste lo que cueste...

0-0-0-0-0

Zuko se encontraba enfrente del lago viendo las estrellas de esa noche, lo ayudaba a pensar y a relajarse, muy pronto tendría que ir con Azula y enfrentarla, era posible que perdiera pero... el recuerdo de las palabras de Sakura – _**yo creo que serás un gran rey**_- esa frase lo hacia continuar, Zuko da un suspiro y hace una pequeña sonrisa, cuando siente un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Zuko¡ouch! Pero que...

En eso ve a Sakura riéndose a unos cuantos metros de ahí, mira al piso y ve una pequeña pelota, la toma y solo sonríe.

Zuko: ya veras... (dice con una pequeña sonrisa).

Sakura: no le pegarías a una mujer ¿o si? (dice sonreído)

Zuko: no, pero nada me impedirá lanzarla a un lago.

Sakura solo da un pequeño grito y sale corriendo en dirección contraria, Zuko sale corriendo detrás de ella y empieza a perseguirla, muy pronto la alcanza y ambos caen encima de una pila de hoja riéndose amenamente, Sakura se encontraba entre sus brazos, esos brazos que la hacían estremecerse y sentirse segura, Zuko la ve fijamente a esos ojos que le demostraban algo...¿cariño?... ¿amor?, no sabía que era exactamente pero le encantaba como ella lo miraba, Sakura se ruboriza y se suelta de sus brazos poniéndose de pie.

Sakura: será mejor que ambos vayamos a descansar. (dice algo sonrojada)

Zuko: si...

Ambos se fueron caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de Sakura, Zuko paro enfrente de la habitación, ella solo hace una pequeña sonrisa y entra cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, pero no si antes despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

Sakura da un gran suspiro con una sonrisa en sus labios, se dirige a arreglarse para irse a dormir cuando escucha que alguien toca la puerta, ella abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a Zuko detrás de ella, -¿pasa alg...?- esas palabras fueron interrumpidas al él acercarse a ella y besarla con gran pasión, Zuko cierra la puerta detrás de él y la acorrala contra una pared sin dejar de besarla, Sakura siente el cuerpo de Zuko encima del de ella, siente como la besa muy ansiosamente, Zuko empieza a pasar sus manos de nuevo por su cuerpo sentía cada curva debajo de su ropa, pero ahora quería sentir él mismo la piel de ella, Zuko empieza a besarle el cuello, Sakura sentía sus caricias, sus besos, la estaba enloqueciendo de placer...

Sakura: es... espera... esto... ah... esto no... ah... no esta bien... (dice entre cortado muy agitada)

Zuko¿por qué? (sin dejar de besarla)

Sakura: por... por que...

Zuko la besa antes de que pueda terminar su oración y empezó a desamarrar su kimono lentamente, -**dime que me detenga y lo haré**-, Sakura solo sentía la boca de Zuko en su cuello, y sentía como entonces la ropa se había vuelto muy estorbosa, quiso decirle que se detuviera, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, -**además eres mi esposa, no hay nada malo, solo piensa que es nuestra noche de bodas atrasada...**- dice Zuko con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, Sakura solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa y busco sus labios para besarlo apasionadamente, empezó a quitarle la camisa hasta que esta cae al suelo, Zuko se despega de la boca de Sakura y empieza a besarla por todos lados, deseaba con desesperación dejar una beso en cada milímetro de su piel, muy pronto el kimono de Sakura cayo al piso, Zuko vio los pechos de Sakura cubiertos solo por una pequeña tela, Zuko paso la yema de sus dedos encima de cada uno, haciendo a Sakura estremecer y hacer una exclamación de placer, ella de nuevo busco sus labios y empezó a besarlo cada vez más excitada que antes, los besos de ella bajaron por el cuello de Zuko y pasaron a su pecho, las manos de Sakura empezaron por desabrochar el pantalón de Zuko empujándolo hacia la cama, Zuko solo hace una pequeña sonrisa y empieza a desabrochar el sostén de Sakura hasta que cae al piso, Zuko la toma por la cintura besando sus senos de una manera dulce probando el sabor de cada uno de ellos, pasando sus lengua por sus tetillas y acariciándolos sutilmente haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera he hiciera pequeños sonidos de placer, después Zuko la acomodo en la cama y se puso encima de ella, empezó por besar su vientre y acariciar todo su cuerpo, Sakura solo se estremecía antes las caricias de él, Zuko paso sus manos entre sus muslos y un poco más arriba haciendo que Sakura se consumiera en pasión y se extasiara de sus caricias, Sakura solo sentía ese placer y excitación a la que él la estaba llevando, Zuko puso su mano en la única prenda que Sakura poseía y la empezó a deslizar lentamente por sus piernas hasta deshacerse de ella por completo, Zuko empezó a besarla lentamente desde su vientre hasta sus senos, para subir por el cuello y llegar a su boca poniéndose cuidadosamente encima de ella, Sakura se encontraba nerviosa pero lista para el siguiente paso, Zuko se acomodo bien y se introdujo dentro de ella lentamente, Sakura solo hacia pequeñas exclamaciones de placer, Zuko empezó a penetrarla lentamente, sus movimientos eran lentos, Sakura solo hacia pequeños gemidos y se aferraba a la espalda de Zuko con fuerza, Zuko empezó a tomar un poco de velocidad mientras Sakura enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de él gimiendo.

Zuko: lo siento, haré que te duela lo menos posible... (dice con una pequeña sonrisa).

Sakura: estoy... estoy bien... continua...

Zuko solo sonríe y empieza de nuevo con sus movimientos apaciguando los gemidos de Sakura con besos tiernos, muy pronto el dolor de Sakura se desvaneció por completo y empezó a gozar, Zuko empezó a hacer los movimientos un poco más rápidos, Sakura puso sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Zuko haciendo que su pelvis se uniera más a la de ella, ambos empezaron a tomar el mismo ritmo, Zuko empezó a agarrar velocidad haciendo cada penetración más profunda a la anterior, Sakura empezaba a gemir con más fuerzas, Zuko se deleitaba de los gemidos de Sakura mientras la poseía, mientras la hacia suya, Sakura se extasiaba de la pasión, del placer que sentía en ese momento, Sakura besaba a Zuko mientras repetía **–¡más... MÁS.. AH...!-** Zuko solo sonreía –**sus peticiones son ordenes para mi-** Zuko y Sakura se volvieron un solo ser en ese momento, Zuko la penetro hasta hacer un gemido de placer bastante claro, ambos entraron a un orgasmo haciendo que la excitación fuera aun mayor, Zuko dio el impulso final haciendo que Sakura digiera su nombre en lo alto.

Zuko la mira cuidadosamente con la respiración algo acelerada y le da un pequeño beso y solo susurra a su oído :-...te amo...-, Sakura se ruborizo ante esas palabras, y solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa –y yo a ti..-. Zuko se puso a la par de ella y ella se acomoda en su pecho hasta quedar dormida en un profundo sueño.

**Bien ¿que les parecio? bueno espero su review y que me digan mas que nada que les parecio el lemon, es el primero que hago, asi que espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer XD!!!!**


	15. La Verdad

**Gracias por los reviews, me alegro que les este gustando mi fic, XD, bien ahora aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fic, espero que les guste y por favor dejen un review al final XD!!!!!!**

Capitulo 15: La verdad.

Sakura despierta lentamente, se da la vuelta y nota que su acompañante de esa noche no estaba, Sakura se levanta y dice su nombre, más sin embargo no hay respuesta.

Sakura¿Zuko?...¿Zuko?... se fue... (dice tristemente)

Sakura siente como una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla.

Sakura: Rita tenía razón..., era tan solo... un reto...¡COMO TE ODIO!

Sakura pone sus manos en sus ojos y empieza a llorar, hasta que escucha algo, alguien que entraba a la habitación –_"¡oh no!, es Rita"- _Sakura se tapa con las sabanas y mete la cabeza debajo de las misma, hasta que siente que la sabana es movida destapando su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-¿estas bien¿te pasa algo?

Sakura: yo... si es solo que...

Sakura abre los ojos lentamente secando una de sus lágrimas, pero vio algo que no esperaba.

Sakura: ...Zuko...

Zuko¿estas bien¿por qué lloras?

Sakura: yo..., yo pensé que tu...

Zuko: simplemente te traje el desayuno...

Sakura mira una pequeña bandeja con fruta y jugo, Zuko la pone a la par de la cama y le da un pequeño beso.

Zuko: espero que te guste...

Sakura: ...si... (dice ruborizada) escucha lo que paso anoche...eso fue...

Zuko¿qué?

Sakura: es solo que... yo... bueno...

Zuko¿te arrepientes?

Sakura: no, yo no he dicho eso, es solo que...

Zuko: no te gusto...

Sakura: no, es decir si, bueno a lo que me refiero es que si me gusto y mucho pero...

Zuko: entonces todo esta bien (le da otro beso)...

En eso escuchan como tocan la puerta, -¡Sakura!- era Rita de nuevo, Zuko da un suspiro y va abrir la puerta sin ningún animo.

Rita: Sakura necesito que... ¡Zuko!...

Zuko¿en que puedo ayudarte?

Rita: no me digas que tu y ella...

Zuko: adiós Rita, Sakura te buscara cuando tenga tiempo, hasta entonces...

Zuko cierra la puerta y Rita arde de celos, solo se da la vuelta y se va furiosa, Zuko cierra la puerta y se da la vuelta, pero ve que Sakura ya no se encontraba en la cama, Zuko repite su nombre un par de veces hasta que escucha el sonido de la regadera...

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura se mete a bañar y da un suspiro, no podía terminar de creer lo que había pasado la noche anterior, esas palabras –_**te amo**_-, seguían retumbando en su cabeza.

Sakura: "_habrá sido verdad..." _Zuko... (da un pequeño suspiro).

Zuko: si...

Sakura¡ah¡Zuko¡¿qué haces aquí?!

Sakura pone sus brazos en su pecho intentando cubrirse, Sakura se da la vuelta totalmente sonrojada ante la llegada del intruso.

Zuko: tomo un baño...

Sakura: si, pero no podías esperar a que yo terminara (se lo dice muy sonrojada y de espaldas).

Zuko¿por que haría eso?, además no entiendo de que te avergüenzas, es decir no posees algo que no haya visto o tocado anoche...

Sakura: si, lo sé...

Zuko¿oh acaso, aun te pongo nerviosa? (dice muy sensualmente)

Zuko pasa sus manos por su espalda y la toma de la cintura pegándola mucho a su cuerpo, Sakura se sonroja al sentir ese contacto con todo el ser de Zuko...

Sakura: no es eso...

Zuko¿entonces...?

Zuko empieza a besarle el cuello y la espalda, Sakura queda embriagada de nuevo ante las caricias del joven príncipe, Sakura se da la vuelta viéndolo de pies a cabeza, ruborizándose un poco. Zuko la besa tiernamente y vuelve a acariciarla muy sutilmente, siguiendo cada cuerva de su piel con sus manos.

Sakura: es solo que... aun no me acostumbro...

Zuko: bueno..., veamos que podemos hacer al respecto...

Zuko empieza a acariciarla lentamente pegándola a la pared, Sakura se pega bastante a el poniendo una pierna al rededor de su cintura acariciando su miembro sutilmente, Zuko empieza a excitarse y la toma de los glúteos cargándola haciendo que Sakura enrolle sus piernas en su cintura, Zuko la vuelve a penetrarla haciendo movimientos lentos, aunque quisiera poseerla en ese mismo momento, recordaba el consejo de su tío, sabiendo que si iba muy rápido ella quedaría insatisfecha, Sakura lo sentía adentro de ella, cada movimiento, cada penetración hiendo un poco más rápido cada vez, Sakura empieza a gemir, su respiración se vuelve a acelerar, Zuko sentía como Sakura se estremecía de placer, Zuko la besa apasionadamente para opacar algunos de los gemidos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, ya era de día y había gente despierta que podía escucharlos, pero por más que quisiera opacar los gemidos de ella, él se despega de su boca para hacer pequeños gemidos de placer, los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, Sakura jadeaba y gemía a la vez y Zuko adoraba ese sonido, la deseaba y entre más le hacía el amor más la deseaba...

0-0-0-0-0

Otaru¡buenos días hermana! (dice con una sonrisa) ¿y, Sakura? Pensé que la llamarías para desayunar.

Rita lo voltea ver con una mirada asesina, Otaru lo nota rápidamente y toma su distancia...

Otaru: paso...¿paso algo?

Rita¡SI¡ESA CUALQUIERA AHORITA ESTA CON ZUKO HACIENDO SABER NI QUE...!

Otaru¿de que hablas?

Rita: encontré a Zuko en la habitación de ella esta mañana¡no me quiero ni imaginar que estuvieron haciendo!

Otaru: ya veo por que estaba tan feliz esta mañana cuando lo vi, ni se acordó de el pequeño incidente de ayer...

Rita¡como la detesto! (dice muy exaltada)

Otaru: él parece quererla mucho...

Rita¡no!, esta confundido... pero yo haré que entienda...

Otaru¿pero que piensas hacer ahora?

Rita: ya lo veras...

Otaru: pero...

Su conversación se ve interrumpida por la entrada de Sakura a la cocina, Rita simplemente se sentó con cara de pocos amigos.

Sakura¡muy buenos días! (dice con una gran sonrisa)

Otaru: buenos días, te ves contenta hoy...

Sakura: en serio, no lo había notado.

En eso Sakura siente como alguien la toma por la cintura, ella voltea la cara y ve a Zuko que le da un pequeño beso en los labios, haciendo que ella se ruborizara...

Zuko: muy buenos días...

Sakura: buenos días (dice muy ruborizada)

Rita se para y sale del comedor muy molesta, Sakura y Zuko se dan cuenta de la reacción de Rita más sin embargo Zuko la ignora, pero Sakura no lo hace y se suelta de los brazos de Zuko para poder hablar con ella.

Sakura¡Rita!

Rita: _"no le basta dar el gran espectáculo en le comedor ahora me acosa"_

Sakura¡Rita, espera por favor!

Rita¿qué pasa? (dice pesadamente)

Sakura¿estas bien?

Rita: si, por que la pregunta (dice con una sonrisa fingida)

Sakura: no, yo solo... bueno¿me querías hablar?

Rita¿yo?...ah... si... la verdad necesito que me hagas un favor, posiblemente te tome toda la tarde, no hay problema ¿verdad?

Sakura: no¿qué necesitas?

Rita: necesito que me traigas un paquete que esta en la oficina postal¿no hay problema verdad?

Sakura: supongo que no... ¿y a nombre de quien esta?

Rita¡ah! te doy el nombre después en un papel, es algo difícil de recordar, pero necesito que salgas cuanto antes.

Sakura: de acuerdo...

Rita: genial, ven vamos al comedor ahí esta el nombre de la persona.

Sakura: si

Sakura y Rita entra al comedor, Rita empieza a buscar él papel y a preparar un poco de té.

Otaru¿no es algo temprano para hacer té?

Rita: nunca es muy temprano...lo encontré, (le da el papel a Sakura) puedes ir.

Zuko¿ir¿a dónde ira?

Rita: a ningún lado importante, se ira a traerme algo, Otaru ¿puedes ir al bosque por mi polloconejo?, para el es el paquete¿puedes?.

Otaru: si de acuerdo, vengo más tarde...

Rita: gracias, bien Sakura ve...

Zuko: espera, yo te acompaño

Rita:¡no!, es decir... Zuko necesitamos ver los planos del palacio ¿recuerdas?... además ella puede cuidarse sola...

Sakura: no te preocupes, regresare pronto.

Zuko: cuídate mucho.

Rita: adiós Sakura.

Rita empuja a Sakura fuera de la casa y cierra la puerta, Sakura queda algo confundida pero sale; mira el día que a pesar de estar nublado era muy hermoso, va caminando a lo que sería el camino al pueblo, era muy largo ya que la casa estaba escondida entre el bosque, así que ir a encontrar ese camino le tomaría un poco de tiempo, Sakura después de un tiempo divisa el camino, cuando recuerda que no sabía donde se encontraba la oficina postal y ni tampoco si seguir a la izquierda o la derecha..., Sakura da un suspiro muy desanimada y regresa corriendo.

Sakura llega a la casa y abre la puerta con una sonrisa infantil.

Sakura: lo siento, pero me podrían...

Pero Sakura calla al no ver a nadie, empieza caminar por el comedor pero estaba vació... la casa estaba totalmente oscura se miraba tan lúgubre que sintió como un escalofrió invadió su cuerpo..., Sakura se dirige al cuarto de Rita, donde seguramente debería de estar, Sakura llega tocando la puerta para después abrirla.

Sakura: lo siento es solo que...

Sakura entra un poco más para encontrarse a Rita poniéndose de nuevo la ropa y a Zuko en la cama, Sakura queda muda al ver eso.

Rita¡Sakura!...esto...lo siento...pero él quería estar con una mujer que si lo pudiera complacer..., perdona.

Zuko mira a Sakura, ella no parecía tener ningún tipo de emoción al respecto, Zuko dice su nombre casi susurrando, Sakura solo deja caer una lágrima y sale de ahí corriendo, Zuko abre los ojos he intenta ir detrás de ella pero no podía moverse bien, se sentía extraño.

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura corre a toda velocidad con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se repetía lo mismo –**estúpida, estúpida, eso era obvio como no lo viste venir, Sakura eres una idiota, él jamás te amo y jamás lo hará**- Sakura corría a toda velocidad y choca con Otaru.

Otaru: lo siento yo...¿Sakura?

Sakura¡quítate!

Otaru¿pero que paso?

Sakura: simplemente... simplemente me di cuenta de la verdad...

Sakura sale de ahí y cierra la puerta detrás de ella, Otaru queda muy confundido y va en busca de su hermana, para ver que era lo que pasaba.

**Bueno, parece que nuestro Zuko aun sigue con sus viejas andadas o habrá pasado algo mas? Mmm, bueno eso es algo que sabrán en el siguiente capitulo, hasta entonces XD!!!!!!**


	16. Del Amor al Odio solo hay un Paso

**Hola lamento la tardanza es que estaba en examenes pero ya hoy pude actualizar, primero que nada quiero dar un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que han seguido mi fic, y que les ha gustado, sus reviews han significado mucho para mi, en serio muchas gracias, bien aqui les dejo con la continuación. **

Capitulo 16: Del amor al odio solo hay un paso.

Otaru va a la habitación de su hermana corriendo mientras mira que ella estaba arropando a Zuko como si de un niño se tratase.

Otaru¡Rita!

Rita: shhh, no ves que esta durmiendo.

Otaru: tu le hiciste eso a ella verdad...

Rita: No se de que hablas, yo no he hecho nada y si me disculpas debo de irme a traer un paquete.

0-0-0-0-0

Zuko empezó a despertar, no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado su cabeza le dolía como si le hubieran pegado muy fuerte, se sentó en la cama intentando recordar que había pasado.

Inicio Flash Back 

Rita¿deseas un poco de té?

Zuko: yo...

Rita: vamos, no te preocupes, vendrá en cuestión de minutos, no me rechazaras un té verdad... además le puse algo extra especial.

Zuko¿ah?

Rita: solo tómalo.

Zuko la mira extrañado y toma el té, mientras ve la cara de ansias de Rita.

Rita: lo ves no era tan difícil.

Zuko: si...

Rita: por cierto... ¿podrías pasarme esa caja?

Zuko voltea ver la caja, había algo extraño en la manera de actuar de Rita pero no le tomo mucha importancia, Zuko se levanta, pero se empieza a sentir mareado he intenta sostenerse de la pared, su visión empezó a distorsionarse y a nublarse.

Zuko¿pero que me pasa?

Rita¿te sientes mal? Ven vamos a mi habitación, ahí te podré ver mejor.

Fin del Flash Back 

Zuko: no puede ser, fue el té¡que rayos me hizo!.

Después Zuko empezó a recordar varias escenas sin sentido para él, una de ella era Rita llevándolo a su habitación y quitándole la camisa, "para hacerlo sentir mejor", otra era la risa de Rita mientras el volteaba la cara para no verla desvestirse, solo recordaba su voz diciéndole –**no te preocupes, solo necesito la actuación... solo para que ella crea que hicimos un poco más**-, después le viene un recuerdo muy claro, era Sakura, parada en la puerta viéndolo con unos vacíos y después... una lágrima.

Zuko: no¡Sakura!

Zuko se levanta y va a buscarla por todos lados, pero no la encuentra, en eso ve a Otaru, se acerca a él y lo agarra fuertemente de la camisa levantándolo de la misma hasta que sus pies no tocan el suelo, no estaba precisamente de buen humor.

Zuko¡¿Dónde esta Sakura?! (dice muy molesto)

Otaru: ella... ella...ella se fue de la casa...

Zuko: ...no...

Zuko suelta a Otaru y sale corriendo a la entrada solo para encontrarse con Rita.

Rita: parece que ya has despertado

Zuko¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ME HICISTE?! (dice furiosamente, sosteniéndola por los hombros)

Rita: solo te hice un favor...

Zuko¡entonces ya no me hagas favores¡por tu culpa ella piensa que tu y yo...!

Rita: es lo mejor..., es decir que ustedes se separen ahora...

Zuko¡¿de que rayos hablas?!

Rita: si, no te has puesto a pensar que pasara cuando lleguen ante Azula, seguramente Azula atacara a lo que más te afecte perder... y adivina quien es...

Zuko: estas loca...

Rita: no, solo veo más aya de la pasión, del deseo..., ella la eliminara sin problemas, ya que a pesar de todo ella no es una gran maestra, apenas si sabe lo básico... seguramente morirá, pero si te separas de ella, ella estará a salvo...

Zuko solo la empuja y sale en busca de Sakura, mientras Rita hace una sonrisa en su rostro...

0-0-0-0-0

La lluvia había empezado a caer Sakura caminaba tristemente muy pronto llegaría al pueblo, estaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros, no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero no le importaba mucho, solo quería estar lejos de ahí, de todos. Sakura aun seguía recordando esas imágenes, esa escena, a ellos, una lágrima brota de sus ojos y la seca rápidamente, seguiría adelante, sin él...

-¡SAKURA!

Sakura¿ah?

Sakura voltea su cabeza y ve a Zuko corriendo en su dirección, Sakura se da la vuelta y corre, no lo quería ver y mucho menos oírlo deseaba estar sola, pero Zuko la alcanza y la toma del brazo, Sakura intenta liberarse pero no puede, él era muy fuerte.

Zuko: Sakura escúchame...

Sakura¡NO¡TE ESCUCHE UNA VEZ Y ME MENTISTE!... como pudiste... como pudiste utilizarme de esa manera. (dice entre sollozos)

Zuko: no Sakura, no lo entiendes lo que paso...

Sakura¡lo que paso no me interesa! Solo vete y déjame sola...

Zuko: no tu debes...

Sakura¡DEJAME SOLA, VETE, NO QUIERO VERTE DE NUEVO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, EL PEOR DÍA DE MI VIDA FUE CUANDO TE CONOCI¡DESEARÍA JAMAS HABERTE CONOCIDO!

Zuko sintió un dolor tan grande que sentía que quemaba, vio los ojos de ella, sus ojos demostraban gran odio y resentimiento, los ojos de los que él se enamoro habían desaparecido, ella lo odiaba, pero como no hacerlo, el sabía que tenía razón, y sabía que hacerla escuchar sería lo más difícil de todo, pero debía de intentarlo, debía de recuperarla.

Zuko¡escúchame!, yo solo...

Sakura se voltea y le pega una cachetada con mucha fuerza, como si con ese golpe descargara su ira, su frustración, su tristeza, Zuko siente esos sentimientos en ese golpe, Sakura intenta de nuevo quitar la mano que el tenía en su brazo pero el no la soltaba -¡suéltame¡SUÉLTAME!- Zuko suelta su brazo y la abraza fuertemente contra su pecho, Sakura no podía moverse, solo lloraba mientras intentaba liberarse.

Zuko: se lo que viste, y se lo que parecía, pero nada de eso paso... ella puso algo en el té, me hizo algo, yo no estaba consiente..., solo recuerdo que no podía moverme bien, me sentía extraño y muy aturdido, te lo dije... yo jamás te traicionaría... por favor...créeme... (dice levemente)

Sakura se detuvo en ese momento y quedo en silencio, deseaba tanto creerle, pero le costaba mucho, no era nada fácil creer una historia como esa, el parecía demasiado irreal, Zuko la soltó lentamente, y la vio a los ojos, eso ojos llenos de lágrimas –no te estoy mintiendo, lo juro por mi honor...-, Sakura lo vio a los ojos, supo que no mentía, que esas palabras debían de ser ciertas, él no bromearía con algo como eso, Sakura dice susurrando a un tono poco audible -...te creo...-, no estaba segura de eso, ya la había lastimado antes, pero todos se merecían una segunda oportunidad, Zuko puso una gran sonrisa, y la abrazo nuevamente, hasta que ve como una tropa de la nación del fuego los rodea rápidamente, escucha como es que los soldados gritaban –¡los encontramos!-, Zuko suelta a Sakura y la pone detrás de él en un intento de protegerla.

Mai: vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí...

Zuko: Mai...

Mai: hola Zuko ¿me extrañaste?

Sakura la ve detenidamente, con unos ojos desafiantes, Mai la mira con ojos de rencor.

Mai: atrápenlos...

Los soldados lanzaron varias bolas de fuego hacia ellos, Zuko toma a Sakura por la cintura y la saca de ahí veloz mente, Zuko se pone enfrente de ellos y derriba a uno de los soldados tomando su lanza, Zuko hace una pequeña sonrisa y empieza a atacar a los soldados con agilidad y fuerza, Sakura mira todo lo que pasaba, dio un pequeño suspiro y decidió que era momento de ayudar, hasta que siente como algo corta su mejilla, era Mai de nuevo, Sakura la ve con ojos de desprecio y empieza a utilizar agua control para atacarla.

Zuko se empezaba a cansar eran muchos y habían empezado a herirlo de gravedad mientras Sakura pelea con Mai, pero le estaba costando mucho poder derrotarla, muy pronto se dio cuenta que si se quedaban ahí serían capturados, Zuko es derribado y lanzado al lodo, los soldados que aun podía mantenerse de pie se pusieron enfrente de él, un soldado solo hace una pequeña sonrisa –Azula me ascenderá si te mato en este instante...- Sakura seguía con su pelea, tira a Mai a un lado dándole tiempo para ver que

Zuko estaba en problemas

Sakura: Zuko...

-hasta nunca, su majestad (dice el soldado con gran malicia).

El soldado tira una bola de fuego muy fuerte, solo se escucha un grito, el soldado sonríe con malicia, pero sus ojos no creen lo que ven, Zuko seguía vivo, no entendía el por que hasta que ve a una mujer tirada en el piso con su espalda quemada por el impacto apenas con vida, Zuko se acerca a Sakura y ve que aun se encontraba con vida, Zuko estalla en furia y tira un ataque de fuego que hace que todos los soldados retrocedan para no ser consumidos por el fuego, después el fuego se disipa y ven que el príncipe y la princesa han desaparecido de aquel lugar...

Mai¡INÚTILES INCOMPETENTES¡ECUENTRENLOS!

-¡Si!

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura abre los ojos, y se da cuenta que esta en un sótano muy lúgubre, mira a Zuko sentado aun lado de su cama muy serio, se levanta lentamente, su espalda le dolía un poco.

Zuko: has despertado (dice sin voltearla a ver)

Sakura: si, me siento mejor... ¿como est...?

Zuko: escucha necesito hablar contigo...

Sakura: si¿que pasa...?

Zuko: Iré sin rodeos, lo que paso anoche... fue simplemente un error... (dice seriamente)

Sakura:¿de que hablas? (dice tristemente y confundida)

Zuko: que esto se acabo... una vez que consiga el pergamino tu te iras por tu lado y yo por el mío, fue divertido nada más...

Sakura no entiende las palabras de Zuko, no entendía que había pasado, hacia solo unos momentos la abrazaba tiernamente y ahora le decía que lo que había pasado había sido solo un error... Sakura siente como la tristeza y el odio empiezan a invadirla...

Sakura¿te iras con ella? (dice apretando sus puños fuertemente)

Zuko: ya te dije que ella no me interesa... será lo mejor...

Sakura¿eso quieres?

Zuko: si eso quiero...

Sakura: bien, entonces hagamos de cuenta que nada de esto paso y regresemos como al principio.

Zuko¿al principio?

Sakura: si, en el momento que te dije que te detestaba... por que en este momento te detesto como no tienes una idea... (dice con la voz algo quebrantada)

Zuko: escucha yo...

Sakura: recuerdas lo que te dije antes, que no me hablaras en lo que te quedaba de vida, pues has eso ¡y no me hables!...

Sakura se vuelve a acostar dándole la espalda, sentía como las lágrimas querían salir de nuevo pero no lo permitiría, no dejaría que él la viera llorar, no por él...

**Bueno aqui esta el fin de otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado, no falta mucho para el final, asi que dejen su review para averiguarlo...**


	17. El Secuestro

**Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fiction espero que les guste, gracias a todos por sus reviews XD!!!!!**

Capitulo 17: El Secuestro

Zuko dio un suspiro y se retiro de ahí, ve como Otaru baja de las gradas que llevaban al sótano.

Otaru¿cómo siguió?

Zuko: ya ha despertado...

Otaru: por ahora deberán de quedarse en este lugar, los soldados de Mai siguen investigando los alrededores de la casa...

Zuko: hmmm

Otaru: ...no te entiendo

Zuko; ¿de que hablas? (dice confundido)

Otaru¿porqué le dijiste eso?

Zuko¡¿oíste nuestra conversación?!

Otaru: no fue mi intención, pero pasaba por aquí cuando tu hablabas con ella... pero no entiendo... primero casi matas a todos por saber su ubicación y ahora deseas que ella se vaya... ¿porqué?

Zuko voltea a ver a Sakura que aun se encontraba de espaldas, se podían ver sus vendajes en donde la habían lastimado, la cara de Zuko entristeció en ese momento... no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado, la herida había sido culpa suya al final de cuentas... Otaru lo ve esperando una respuesta, Zuko hace un suspiro mientras cierra los ojos...

Zuko: fue por que...(un recuerdo viene a su mente)

Inicio del Flash Back 

Zuko entro a la casa con Sakura en los brazos muy agitado y mojado. Rita y Otaru ven a Sakura en los brazos de Zuko muy mal herida.

Zuko¡necesito ayuda!

Otaru¡¿pero que fue lo que paso?! (dice alarmado)

Zuko: fue Mai...y sus soldados, la hirieron, hay que ayudarla... (dice algo agitado)

Otaru toma a Sakura en sus brazos y se la lleva a una habitación para curar la quemadura en su espalda, Zuko se sienta por un momento algo adolorido, al fin del acabo él también había sido herido también..., Rita se acerca a él con una vendas y empieza a curarlo, Zuko al verla tan cerca hace un movimiento brusco impidiendo que ella lo ayudara.

Rita¡quédate quieto! Oh ¿como quieres que te ayude?

Zuko: no necesito más ayuda de tu parte...

Rita: no te enojes conmigo, tenía razón o ¿no?

Zuko¿ah?

Rita: hoy se te comprobó lo que te dije, ella casi muere y por que... por ayudarte... por ser débil... por un descuido... , sea como sea, ella morirá si se queda a tu lado... es así de sencillo.

Zuko se queda pensativo por un momento y se da cuenta de que las palabras de ella eran muy ciertas, si quería protegerla debía de alejarla de él...

Fin del Flash 

Zuko: por que así lo decidí...

Rita baja cautelosamente las gradas escuchando la conversación entre su hermano y el joven príncipe, su sonrisa era tan grande que no la podía ocultar...

Rita: los soldados se han ido por fin, será mejor quedarse aquí ocultos por un par de días...

Zuko: de acuerdo.

Rita: y dime... ¿como siguió la maestra agua?

Sakura: bien gracias (dice en un tono molesto)

Otaru: no deberías de estar levantada aun... tu herida...

Sakura: me encuentro...

Sakura siente como todo le da vueltas y se sostiene de una pared para mantener el equilibrio, Otaru se acerca a ella y la mira preocupado.

Otaru: ves, debes de descansar, aun estas muy débil

Sakura: solo necesito un baño con agua caliente y estaré bien...

Zuko no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar ese comentario, mil imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza de ellos dos juntos, Zuko la miraba detenidamente, de nuevo ese deseo de tenerla vino a él, ese deseo que lo comía por dentro, Sakura siente la mirada de Zuko y se sonroja en ese momento, no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado esa mañana, sus caricias aun estaban en su piel al igual que sus besos...

Sakura: creo que solo tomare un baño y regresare a dormir (dice desviando la mirada).

Zuko: usa agua control para sanar tu herida (dice sin voltearla a ver en un tono muy serio).

Sakura: no te preocupes que eso haré (dice molesta).

Sakura se da la vuelta y se dirige a tomar un baño de agua caliente para poder sanar sus heridas, Zuko observa como se aleja de ahí...de él..., mira de nuevo el contorno de su figura, de su cuerpo, y recuerda cada beso que dejo en ella, cada caricia... algo que ya no podría volver a repetir...

0-0-0-0-0

Después de eso ninguno de los dos se hablo en los días siguientes, Zuko intentaba evitarla tanto como le era posible, cualquier pequeño roce con su piel le hacia recordar esa noche, esa noche en la que la volvió suya... solo el pensarlo lo hacia arder en deseo, lo hacia querer tenerla de nuevo, volver a sentir con las palmas de sus manos su piel tersa y blanca, con sus besos hacerla estremecer y hacerla gemir de placer... soñaba con ella, con sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, con sus labios probándola y saboreándola, sintiendo como ella se extasiaba de pasión al hacerle el amor. Por lo general tomaba una ducha fría en las noches y al despertar pero no eran de mucha ayuda, ya que con solo verla su imaginación empezaba a volar, por eso prefería evitarla si era posible todo el día.

Ya había pasado cuatro días desde aquel suceso, era hora de partir y regresar al palacio, no podían esperar más tiempo si se quedaban ahí Azula los encontraría con facilidad, y eso no lo podían permitir.

Zuko: partiré mañana, entre más tiempo este aquí más rápido me encontraran, saldré al amanecer para llegar en la noche al palacio y no ser descubierto.

Sakura: eso suena como si fueras a ir solo.

Zuko: es por que iré solo.

Sakura¿de que hablas¡Yo también voy!

Zuko¡no! Tu esperaras aquí

Sakura: disculpa¡desde cuando debo de hacer lo que tu dices!

Zuko¡desde hoy¡te quedaras aquí y punto! Fin de la discusión

Sakura: olvídalo, iré contigo te guste o no...

Zuko: yo decidí...

Sakura: tu decidiste por mi la última vez, ahora decido yo, y decidí ir, así que iré contigo y no se hable más del tema...

Zuko y Sakura se vieron a los ojos de manera desafiante, ninguno cedería ambos eran demasiados obstinados como para cambiar de parecer.

Zuko¡hablaremos esto en la mañana! (dice molesto)

Sakura: mmm... de acuerdo...

0-0-0-0-0

Esa noche Zuko se levanta y ve como todos dormían, sale al pasillo sigilosamente hasta llegar a la puerta y salir de la casa sin que nadie lo viera ni lo oyera, cierra la puerta y ve el camino que lo llevaría a el palacio, debería de ir por el bosque ya que pasearse por la ciudad era muy arriesgado, Zuko da un pequeño suspiro y empieza a caminar cuando siente como alguien lo toma del hombro, Zuko se da la vuelta listo para atacar cuando ve a Sakura detrás de él.

Sakura: te habías tardado, por un momento pensé que no vendrías...

Zuko¡¿pero que rayos haces aquí?! (dice alterado)

Sakura: voy al palacio¿qué más?

Zuko¡creo que fui bastante claro cuando dije que no irías! (dice molesto)

Sakura: y yo creo que fui muy clara cuando dije que te acompañaría.

Zuko¡olvídalo no iras conmigo!.

Sakura: mmm... de acuerdo...

Zuko da un pequeño suspiro de alivio y empieza a caminar hacia el bosque cuando ve que Sakura lo sigue, Zuko se detiene muy molesto y la ve muy enfadado.

Zuko: dijiste que no me acompañarías.

Sakura: si lo sé.

Zuko¡¿entonces que haces siguiéndome?! (dice molesto).

Sakura: no te sigo, dije que no te acompañaría, no que no iría al palacio por mi cuenta, a mi también me sirve ese decreto ¿sabes?.

Zuko¡por que eres tan...!

Pero antes de terminar de hablar ve que Sakura ya va muy adelantada casi se pierde en el bosque, Zuko sale detrás de ella intentando hacerla cambiar de opinión más sin embargo ella no regresaría, Zuko da un suspiro y se rinde, así que decide acompañarla ya que no habría más remedio. Ambos caminan por horas sin dirigirse la palabra, hasta que Zuko rompe el silencio.

Zuko: pasaremos aquí la noche...

Zuko se detiene un poco más adelante, Sakura da gracias de que por fin hayan llegado a un lugar para descansar ya se encontraba muy cansada, después de todo, ya que a su queridísimo esposo se le había ocurrido salir a media noche para ir al palacio, ella no había dormir, camino para sentarse debajo de un árbol, necesitaba dormir un poco, Sakura cerro sus ojos y se los restregó con una mano sin darse cuenta del camino, haciéndola así tropezar con una raíz del árbol, Sakura iba a caer cuando Zuko se pone enfrente de ella para evitar la caída, Zuko la sostiene entre sus brazos, Sakura siente a los brazos de él alrededor de su cuerpo, haciéndola sonrojar un poco, Sakura levanta la mirada y lo ve a esos ojos dorados, estaba increíblemente ceca de él, tanto que podía sentir su respiración cálida en su cara, Zuko siente de nuevo a Sakura entre sus brazos, no podía soltarla... no quería soltarla, sus manos empieza acariciar la cintura de Sakura suavemente, Sakura vuelve a estremecerse antes sus caricias, Sakura tenía sus manos en su pecho mientras que las de Zuko volvían a recorrer la figura de la joven, Zuko no pudo resistirse más y la beso, sus besos fueron recorriendo su boca para después dirigirse al cuello con una pasión desenfrenada, sus besos hicieron que Sakura retrocediera hasta topar con un árbol, Sakura sentía las manos de Zuko por su cuerpo de nuevo, sus besos, a él..., sentía cuanto la deseaba, cuanto deseaba volverla a poseer.

Sakura: dime... dime que me deseas... ah...(dice entre gemidos de placer)

Zuko: te deseo... (dice muy excitado).

Sakura¿cuanto me deseas?

Zuko: con todo mi ser.

Zuko empieza por desamarrar su kimono, la deseaba tanto, la quería ya, hasta que siente como algo lo detiene sujetándolo de las muñecas, Zuko ve las manos de Sakura encima de las suyas y la ve algo extrañado, Sakura hace una pequeña sonrisa y lo empuja alejándolo así de ella y con un tono altanero le dice: -¡Lastima!- Sakura se aleja de él y se acomoda su kimono dejando a Zuko burlado y muy molesto.

Sakura: recuerdo que dijiste que esto se acabo, así que se acabo...

Zuko estalla en furia, a pesar que ella tenía razón no podía evitar sentirse muy molesto, Zuko se da la vuelta y camina lejos de ella, decide alejarse tanto como le era posible.

Zuko camina un poco en el bosque y para en un claro lanzando un golpe contra un árbol dejando así una marca profunda, estaba muy molesto, recordaba como es que ella se había burlado de él..., -_"que rayos le sucede como es que..."_ -los pensamientos de Zuko fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un ruido, Zuko ve como varios pájaros salen volando de las copas de los árboles, como si algo los hubiera asustado, Zuko decide regresar al campamento, era posible que los soldados estuvieran cerca de ahí y si era así debía de traer a Sakura y sacarla de ahí, pero al llegar no la ve por ningún lado, Zuko empieza a inspeccionar el lugar y encuentra hollín en varias partes de ese claro, Zuko grita el nombre de Sakura un par de veces más sin embargo no hay respuesta, Zuko ve el suelo y ve varias pisadas...no había duda, los soldados de Azula había estado aquí... y se había llevado a Sakura con ellos...

**Bueno aquí llegamos a otro final... muy pronto terminara así que no se pierdan el desenlace de mi fiction, espero que les vaya gustando, bien ya saben pongan su review y me dicen que opinan XD!!!!!!!!**


	18. El Palacio

**Hola, bueno si se que me tarde un poquito en actualizar, pero el colegio me a quitado algo de tiempo, pero bien ya vine, solo me queda una capitulo más y termina T.T, pero ni modo, Hentao -Shunga espero que sea de tu agrado y a todos los que van siguiendo mi fic, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!**

Capitulo 18: El Palacio

Zuko hace un grito de frustración y corre en la dirección de las pisadas, después de un par de horas las pisadas lo llevaron a la entrada del palacio, Zuko ve la entrada con varios guardias en la misma, Zuko los esquiva sin problemas y entra al palacio, ahora debía de encontrar a Sakura, sacarla de ahí y regresar por el pergamino, aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo...Zuko se dirige a el área de los prisioneros hasta que se debe de esconder detrás de una estatua al escuchar unas voces más adelante...

Soldado¡Reina Azula!, hemos enviado a la prisionera con el consejero Iroh, como usted ordeno...

Azula: bien, mi hermano no tardara mucho en venir..., por cierto toma este pergamino y llévalo a la bóveda del palacio, nada malo debe de pasarle... o pagaras con tu vida cualquier daño... entendido... (dice con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro)

Soldado¡si!

Zuko: _"perfecto, Sakura esta con mi tío así que estará segura, ahora recuperare ese pergamino y recuperare lo que por derecho es mío"_

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura es tirada de nuevo a una celda, Sakura hace una exclamación de dolor y ve como un hombre le da una mano para ayudar a levantarse.

Sakura: ...¿Sr. Iroh?

Iroh: Sakura... gusto en verte, es una lastima la situación.

Sakura: pero... ¿qué hace aquí?

Iroh: Azula sospecho lo de mi plan, de haberlos ayudado a escapar... así que me trajo aquí... mi sobrina es muy malhumorada pero muy inteligente... ¿y Zuko?

Sakura¡él seguramente debe de estar descansando! (dice muy molesta)

Iroh: entonces no esta contigo...

Sakura: ...no... (dice un poco triste)

Iroh: ya veo...

Sakura: ...tan solo espero que este bien... (dice susurrando para ella misma)

Iroh: mmm, y dime ¿como ha estado tu relación con mi sobrino?

Sakura: la verdad es que... ¡de mal en peor! Es que a veces me dan ganas de... (dice molesta)

Iroh: parece que no a mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez.

Sakura: por un momento pensé... pero fui una tonta... lo de esa noche fue un error... (dice muy triste)

Iroh: eso quiere decir que tu y él... (dice algo sorprendido)

Sakura se ruboriza, se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho, lo había hecho en voz alta...

Sakura: eso fue... bueno...

Sakura se sienta, poniendo una mano en su cabeza, parecía sentirse mal y aparte estaba algo pálida.

Iroh¿te sientes bien?

Sakura: solo algo mareada pero bien, estos calabozos me dan nauseas...

Iroh: mmm...

0-0-0-0-0

Zuko persigue al soldado muy sigilosamente hasta que le logra dar un golpe que hace que este se desmaye, Zuko sonríe con malicia y toma el pergamino.

Zuko: por fin...

Azula¿buscabas esto hermanito?

Azula aparece detrás de Zuko con un pergamino en la mano, Zuko queda sorprendido y ve de nuevo el pergamino que acaba de robar, lo abre y ve que esta en blanco.

Azula¿crees que sería tan tonta como para mandar a un incompetente a guardar este decreto contigo cerca?

Zuko: Azula... (dice enojado)

Azula: si lo quieres tendrás que venir por el...

Zuko ataca a Azula utilizando sus espadas, Azula las evade y empieza a atacarlo con rayos azules, en la habitación se miraba como rayos azules y bolas de fuego caían en diferentes direcciones, los rayos de Azula causaban increíbles explosiones empezando a desgastar los soportes de la recamara mientras que las bolas de fuego de Zuko empezaban a hacer que las paredes y el techo se derrumbara, Azula tira un gran rayo azul a donde Zuko se encontraba, Zuko lo evade por los aires pero igual el impacto crea una grieta y una onda lanzando a Zuko a varios metros de distancia, Azula seguía atacando sin piedad, Zuko utilizaba sus espadas para desviar los ataques de su hermana, Azula solo reía con malicia, parecía estar disfrutando la pelea, talvez lo estaba esperando para divertirse, eso explicaría el hecho del por que ninguna guardia había llegado a el lugar a ver el por que el palacio se tambaleaba. Azula lanzo varios ataques al mismo punto haciendo que el palacio se estremeciera y partes de el empezaran a derrumbarse, después de eso reino el silencio, Azula veía como el humo se empezaba a despejar mientras caminaba hacia su dirección, -hermano ríndete, no podrás ganarme-, Azula ve que por fin el humo se disipa pero no ve a Zuko por ningún lado, después siente como un ardor en su espalda haciéndola caer a varios metros de distancia, vio de reojo y vio que un rayo azul se disipaba, -no cuentes con eso querida hermana... ¿impresionada? Mi tío me enseño a usar esta técnica, no eres la única que puede hacerlo-, Azula lo ve con una mirada furiosa, de repente ve que ya no tenía el pergamino con ella. Zuko voltea a ver a un lado y ve el pergamino en el suelo muy cerca de él, Azula ve que no tenía tiempo para recogerlo, Zuko se dirige hacia él rápidamente hasta que la voz de Azula lo detiene -¡si te acercas más la mato!- Zuko quedo petrificado en ese momento, Azula se pone de pie y pone una sonrisa de maldad, Azula hace chasquear sus dedos y unos soldados aparecen detrás de ella con Sakura.

Azula: si te mueves un solo centímetro, la matare...

Zuko no sabía que hacer, tenía el pergamino a unos cuantos pasos y a Azula con un potente rayo en su mano señalando a Sakura del otro.

**Azula tiene más de un tuco bajo la manga, por eso es una de mis villanas favoritas, bueno, aqui les dejo esta continuación y espero sus reviews para actualizar pronto, hasta entonces XD!!!!!!! **


	19. Nosotros

**Bueno aquí , les traigo el ultimo capitulo T.T, me entristece tener que ponerlo pero si no lo pusiera como que, que mala fic, entonces lo pongo Jajaja, bueno como es el ultimo quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a estas personas:**

_Always mssb, Damr 1990, TopToop, Aralys, Aniita, Masterofwizards, The Twilight Warrior Grama, triqueta, adahi, Muzuchi-chan y Happy-Wicht_.

**Pero a las dos personas que más quiero agradecer es a:**

**Hentai-Shunga y Gisay**

**Por haber leído todo mi fic, desde el principio hasta (espero) el final.**

**En serio muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por haber seguido leyéndolo después de todo este tiempo, bien sin más rodeos aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo y espero que todos ustedes me dejen su review al final para saber que les pareció, gracias por leer.**

Capitulo 19: Nosotros

Zuko ve al suelo pensando en que hacer y ve las grietas que estaban en el piso, el lugar en si estaba muy inestable un golpe certero y posiblemente...

Azula: te lo dije, no hay manera de que me ganes.

Zuko: déjame dudar de eso...

Zuko lanza con toda su energía una bola de fuego al piso haciendo que este se derrumbe y abriendo una gran grieta en el suelo, Azula ve cómo el piso se derrumba a sus pies, los soldados salen corriendo del lugar dejando a Sakura en libertad solo para que ella también fuese succionada por el derrumbe, Azula cae al fondo de la grieta cayendo en un mar de fuego; Zuko ve cómo el pergamino está al borde de la grieta, Zuko se dirigía a él cuando escucha un grito, voltea solo para ver a Sakura sosteniéndose de la orilla de la grieta, Sakura miraba el mar de fuego que estaba debajo de ella y sentía cómo sus manos se empezaban a resbalar, hasta que pierde toda la fuerza y se suelta, Sakura siente como su muerte se acerca cuando siente como una mano la sostiene fuertemente evitando que caiga, Sakura da un suspiro y mira la cara de su salvador...

Iroh: no te preocupes, te subiré en seguida...

Sakura voltea su cabeza y ve cómo Zuko toma el pergamino antes de que este caiga al vacío, Iroh jala a Sakura con fuerza y la saca de esa grieta, Iroh ve a Zuko y le dice que es hora de salir de ahí, Zuko asiente con la cabeza y salen del palacio antes de que este se derrumbe casi por completo.

0-0-0-0-0

Ya había amanecido, y la mitad del palacio estaba en ruinas, Zuko sólo da un suspiro y voltea a ver a su tío que traía a Sakura en los brazos.

Iroh¿lo conseguiste?

Zuko: si, el decreto que me impedía ser rey está en mi mano, ahora tomaré el lugar que me corresponde... como el rey de la Nación del Fuego...

Sakura: felicitaciones... estoy segura de que serás un gran rey... (dice con una pequeña sonrisa y tristeza en su cara)

Zuko: supongo que aquí nos separamos tu y yo... (dice desviando la mirada)

Sakura: si, así es

Zuko: hasta entonces...

Zuko se da la vuelta y se aleja hiendo de regreso a los resto de el palacio donde mucha gente se había reunido para ver lo sucedido, Iroh ve a Sakura muy intrigado...

Iroh¿te irás?

Sakura: si, así es...

Iroh¿y acaso no piensas decirle...?

Sakura: él no merece que nosotros nos quedemos con él...

Iroh: pero también es su hijo...

Sakura tiene pone una mano en su vientre y un recuerdo viene a su mente...

Inicio de el Flash Back 

Iroh¿Sakura te sientes bien?

Sakura: es solo que me he sentido algo mareada últimamente y con nauseas, seguramente es el estrés...

Iroh: no será que tu...

Sakura¿qué yo que?

Iroh: bueno... ¿que estés embarazada?

Sakura¡claro que no!, eso no es...

Iroh: es decir, tienes repentinos cambios de humor, sientes nauseas y esto me imagino que empezó después de que tu y mi sobrino tuvieran intimidad.

Sakura se sonroja al escuchar esas palabras, y se da cuenta de que el tenía razón estos síntomas habían empezado después de esa noche, será posible de que ella estuviera esperando un hijo de Zuko...

Iroh¿tú qué crees?,¿qué te dice tu corazón?

Sakura pone una mano en su vientre.

Sakura: esto no puede ser... estoy esperando un hijo de Zuko...

Fin del Flash Back 

Sakura: no deseo que esté conmigo si siente que es por compromiso, además su elección fue clara cuando escogió salvar al pergamino, me iré de regreso a donde pertenezco, regresaremos a mi hogar...

Iroh: pero Sakura...

Sakura: gracias por todo, adiós Sr. Iroh...

Sakura se despide de él con un beso en la mejilla y se retira de ahí, Iroh solo mira como ella se marcha y después escucha como una multitud empieza a gritar y a aplaudir, todos gritaban -¡viva el rey Zuko!-, Zuko solo tenía una sonrisa mientras levantaba el pergamino en el aire.

0-0-0-0-0

Zuko e Iroh se encontraban adentro del palacio, Iroh estaba sentado tomando té muy serio mientras Zuko miraba hacia la ventana...

Zuko: puedes creerlo tío... lo logramos...

Iroh: hmmm

Zuko¿pasa algo¿acaso no estas feliz?

Iroh: me alegro por ti, joven príncipe, pero hay una mujer que me preocupa...

Zuko: ella ya se fue ¿verdad? (dice tristemente)

Iroh: no puedo creer que la dejes ir...

Zuko: era lo mejor, ella estará mejor sin mi...

Iroh: no creo que **ellos** estén mejor sin ti...

Zuko¿ellos?

Iroh: si así es, **ellos**

Zuko: tío ¿de que hablas?

Iroh: no lo entiendes ¿verdad sobrino?, ella espera un hijo tuyo, Sakura está embarazada...

Zuko¡que! (lo mira sorprendido)

Iroh: si así es... ella dará a luz al sucesor o sucesora del trono... el futuro heredero...

Zuko queda en silencio por un momento, no lo podía creer Sakura llevaba un hijo de él, sentía una felicidad y al mismo tiempo un tristeza inexplicable...

Zuko¡tío debo de encontrarla¿dónde esta?

Iroh: no lo sé, solo dijo algo de dirigirse a su hogar...

Zuko¿su hogar?...mmm... la tribu del agua...(dice para si mismo)

Iroh¿de que hablas?

Zuko: debo de tomar un barco...

Iroh¿un que...?

Zuko: nos veremos después...

Zuko sale corriendo mientras Iroh se queda perplejo al ver la reacción de Zuko, después solo hace una pequeña sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura se encontraba en el muelle viendo a los barcos y escuchando a las gaviotas encima de su cabeza, sentía como una pequeña brisa ondeaba su cabellera suelta, voltea a ver hacia atrás y ve por última vez a su amada Nación del Fuego, el lugar donde había crecido, por más que quisiera quedarse no podría, todo le recordaría a él, todo haría que ella se mantuviera triste, y ahora debía de ser fuerte por ella... por su hijo, Sakura da un pequeño suspiro y empieza a subir a la plataforma del barco cuando escucha una voz llamándola.

-¡SAKURA!

Sakura voltea a ver y ve a Zuko parado en la orilla del muelle.

Sakura: ...Zuko...

Zuko: Sakura... por favor no te vayas...

Sakura¿de que hablas? Tu me dijiste que me fuera; una vez que esto terminara cada uno tomaría su rumbo, pues mi rumbo es regresar a mi hogar, el lugar donde nací...

Zuko: no puedes irte...

Sakura¡y por que no! (dice algo molesta)

Zuko: por que te amo

Sakura se ruboriza ante las palabras de Zuko.

Sakura: eso me lo dijiste una vez... y después dijiste que había sido un error...

Zuko: la razón por la que dije eso es por que temí por tu vida, quería que estuvieras a salvo y pensé que si te alejaba de mi, estarías a salvo... fue mi error, ahora lo sé...

Sakura: es bueno que mires tus errores, pero mi barco esta por zarpar y debo de irme...

Zuko: no puedes irte, los quiero conmigo...

Sakura; ¿nos?

Zuko: si, lo sé... se que esperas un hijo mío...

Sakura: pero como...

Zuko: mi tío no es bueno guardando secretos...

Sakura: _"¡no vuelvo a decirle nada a el Sr. Iroh!"_

Zuko: por favor, los quiero conmigo... no te vayas

Sakura: yo... yo no... no quiero salir lastimada otra vez, no...

Zuko: te pido que me perdones... por favor Sakura... no te vayas...

-¡TODOS A BORDO!

Sakura escucha la última llamada para abordar, Sakura mira a Zuko y después mira al barco, sin saber que hacer, sin saber que camino tomar...

El barco zarpa pronto y se empieza a alejar lentamente del muelle, Zuko solo da un pequeño suspiro viendo cómo el barco se aleja hacia el atardecer, después solo se voltea y mira hacia el frente...

Zuko: hora de irnos...

Sakura: si...

Zuko va y le da un abrazo a su esposa, a la única mujer que quería abrazar por el resto de su vida, Zuko la ve detenidamente y pone una mano en su vientre sintiendo a su hijo debajo de la palma de su mano.

Zuko¿has pensado en algún nombre?

Sakura: mmm, por que no pensamos en eso esta noche... ¿te parece?

Zuko le sonríe tiernamente y le da un beso muy tierno sintiendo de nuevo eso labios que tanto lo llamaban, la abraza por la cintura y ella desliza sus manos por su pecho hasta enrollar sus brazos en el cuello de él, por fin sin excusas, sin pretextos, sin problemas ... ambos, con la persona que amaban, la persona de la que jamás se hubieran esperado enamorar, supongo que era solo... cuestión de tiempo...

**Bien este es el final T.T, pero espero que les haya gustado y más que nada espero sus reviews, y si desean leer otro fic del avatar (este para los amantes de el Zutara) lean la mentira es otro fic que estoy haciendo, bien los dejo y espero saber de ustedes. Gracias por leer XD!!!!!!!!**


End file.
